Close the Door, Kudasia
by Ledophole
Summary: Love, High School and Psychotic Andriods who want to rule the world and capture you. I wonder how the PPG and the RRB handle all the things they go through, hmm . . . I just don't know! Updated
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Of course I own the Powerpuff Girls and all related characters. DO not sue for that statement, of course I don't own the Powerpuff Girls and all related characters.

Warnings: Let's see, since the Rowdyruff Boys are in this, what do you minna think? Yep, cursing is a must, and it will be in Japanese also. The curses that is.

            This is the first fanfic that I am writing that is not DBZ or DBGT so I am still going to use some Jap words, I can't stop doing it. Anyway, any questions about what a word means let me know in a review.  Saa, on with the fic.

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm the only one

Who's responsible for me having fun.

It's what my life's about.

Through ups and downs, 

I'm still happy . . ." _Vanessa Williams - Happiness _

            "I cannot wait until Spring break comes, I am so sick of school."

            "For once I agree with you."

            "Am I hearing this correctly, the almost straight A-student Blossom Utonium is actually anxious to get out of school?  I do believe I will have a heart attack."

            "You know what Buttercup, if I did not love you so much, I would kill you for that statement."

            "I'm _like so scared," Buttercup imitated Blossom's valley girl tone," you'll really hurt me. Anyway, where's Bubbles, isn't she supposed to be eating with us?"_

            "If you paid attention _little sis," Blossom teased," you would know that Bubbles and Boomer decided to eat a picnic lunch by themselves.  Which reminds me, why aren't you with your beau?"_

            "He's not my beau, and I am not with him because Brick and him had something to do."

            "When are you guys going to get together anyway?  You two have been talking for the past 6 months."

            "You guys are best friends, doesn't he tell you anything?  Every time he tries to ask me something comes up.  I mean I want him too," Blossom thought that Buttercup said that a little reluctantly," but it seems that we are never going to get past this 'talking' stage."

            "You guys should really hurry it up. I mean I know how bored you and him get if stuck with something too long. After all Butch did go out with half of the female student body in the beginning of this year."

            "Like I said you talk to him."

            "Do you really want to go out with him Buttercup?"

            "I . . ." Just then Brick and Butch came up, so Buttercup could not continue her sentence. Blossom shot her a "we'll continue this later' look, and stood up, brushing some lint off her clothes. Both boys admired her curves. 

            As the Powerpuff Girls had grown and matured, they had developed their missing body parts also, they all had noses, toes, ears and fingers.  Blossom's hair now reached her waist, and had a slight wavy look to it.  She had a tiny waist and a six-pack stomach that gave her 5'5 frame an hourglass figure; her measurements were 34 - 19 - 38. She had pretty big hips (try to imagine Shakira), and she had ditched her hair bow.  While she had never been a tomboy, she wore pretty baggy jeans, and listened to rock music. She was currently dating no one. She had on Lei bell-bottom pants on, and a green Japanese anime shirt, that had a picture of Bulma on the front. She had dressed up because she had a presentation in English class on knives. Her grades in school were basically A's and some B's.

            Buttercup had certainly grown up.  While she sometimes sported some loose jeans, she basically wore bell-bottoms and tight shirts. While she got C+'s and B's in school, she still played sports with a vengeance, though when she was playing no guys concentrated on the ball they were supposed to be catching or hitting or kicking. Buttercup's hair was now shoulder length, and very straight. She had a tiny waist and a six-pack also, that gave her an hourglass figure. Her bust was bigger than her sister's though, making her measurements 37 - 20 - 33. She was also taller standing at 5'6. Buttercup listened to rap and R&B, and was currently talking to Butch. She had on red capris, and a white tank top that read 'Too Hot to Handle.'

            Bubbles were still cheery and carefree, even though she had grown into a boy magnet. She was into some pop, but she pretty much stuck to rap and R&B also.  She had grown into a really good artist, developing from her love of crayons as a child and she was a pretty good student making mostly B's and some A's.  She was a cheerleader, and she had the body for it, her measurements were 32 - 18 - 35 while standing at 5'4, keeping her perky in both attitude and body. Her little waist and packed stomach helped with that also. She had let her hair grow out, and though she still kept it in pigtails, her hair was about mid-arm. Despite all the attention ravished on her by guys she stuck with Boomer no matter what. The two had been going out for about 2 years, and they both never wanted to break up. Bubbles basically loved anything cute and fashionable, and was wearing a purple, yellow flowered, thigh-length sundress because of her date with Boomer. 

            "So what are you guys doing anyway? Buttercup said you were busy."

            "We were just you know, doing things," Butch said dodging.

            "Gees, that told us a lot. Anyway . . . hey Blossom where you going?" Buttercup questioned.

            "Um . . . you know what I just remembered something I had to do at the library. Come on Brick, let's leave the two lovebirds alone."

            "But Blossom I'd rather . . ."

            "You mean you don't want to help me with my project," she took on a pouty tone and looked sad," that's okay. I'll do it myself."  She turned around to walk away, and he suddenly latched onto her arm. I mean what guy can resist the charm of that and being noticed with her.  Brick could be noticed on his own however. 

            Like the PPG's the Rowdyruff Boys had grown all their missing body parts also. Brick's hair was neck length and cut in a shaggy way. He had a washboard stomach and the muscles to prove he worked out and stopped crime. He sometimes still sported a black cap, a remembrance of childhood.  He basically listened to rap and R&B and was a pretty good student, second only to Blossom in certain subjects. He was on the basketball team, he was pretty tall he stood at 6'0; and while he was not dating anyone, he had a crush on one of the PPG's. He was wearing a white tank with a blue open Fubu shirt on top and baggy, blue jeans.

            Butch stood at 6'1 and while he was pretty tall he was hardly flimsy. He was like Brick in the stomach and muscles, unlike his brother though he was on the track team. His hair was cut short, but spiked in a cute way, that made all the girls chase after him.  He also listened to rap and R&B though he was prone to fall prey to good rock like Linkin Park. He did okay in school when he wanted, making C's and B's, and while he was talking to Buttercup, he was still looking for the 'right one'. He had on a whitey with baggy silver, slightly tinted black jeans.

            Boomer definitely worked out being that he was on the wrestling team, so his body was in shape just like his brothers.  His hair was styled just as it was when he was young except it was longer, past ear length, and it was always parted down the middle.  He was the same height as Brick, 6'0, and he did pretty well in school. Like his other brothers he listened to rap and R&B, though sometimes he subsumed to pop to keep Bubbles happy. He would do anything for her; he never had any doubt to which he loved despite the fact that so many girls threw themselves at him. His grades reflected Bubbles because he never wanted to disappoint his 'Cherry' (his nickname for Bubbles). He was wearing a black tank with a red Fubu shirt on top and baggy, dark red jeans.

            "You know there's nothing I would rather do than help you on your project."

            "Blossom, I'm going to kill you when we get home," Buttercup sounded serious.

            "Sure you are."  Brick and Blossom walked off laughing at Buttercup's loud threats.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Boomie?"

            "Yeah Cherry?"

            "Do you think that Butch really likes Blossom instead of Buttercup?" Boomer practically stuttered trying to get out an answer to that question.

            "I don't know Cherry, though it does seem like that."  Boomer was always surprised by how perceptive Bubbles seemed, so different than how everyone pictured her. 

            They were sitting on Bubbles' checkered picnic blanket, just talking.  They had finished eating, and Bubbles was sitting on Boomer's lap just laying into his chest.  He was reminded of how tiny she was compared to him while she sat there. 

            "You are really tiny Cherry." She scrambled out of his grasp, and turned to face him. He saw her eyes begin to water. 

            "Am I really that small? I keep hoping I'll grow another inch or two or that I'll gain more weight but nothing hap---"

            "I did not say I was unhappy with how you were Cherry. I like how tiny you are, you fit perfectly into my body."

            "Are you sure?" Her eyes were clearing up now.

            "Positive, I wouldn't have you any other way," he said as he grabbed her and began to tickle. At first she tried not to laugh as she attempted to keep her dress from riding up any higher, but that was not possible as she soon exploded into a crying laughter,

            "Stop -haha-  Boomie - haha- you're going -haha- going to see my panties," she could barely get this sentence out.

            "What's wrong with that?" However he relented and stops tickling her. 

            "You know what?" she asked as she slowly pulled down the short dress while he admired her legs and thighs the whole time and crawled slowly to him and straddled his lap.

            "I think you like me underneath you when you tickle me."

            "You think?"

            "No I know." And she kissed him then, really kissed him, a soft but demanding tongue kiss that left them breathless when they stopped for air. Boomer could not get her curves pressed against him off his mind.

            'Damn she feels so nice like this."

            Bubbles was thinking the same thing, but about his body.

            'Gees, he is so hard (his chest minna), how much does he work out?'

            Bubbles looked at Boomer and smirked and went back in for another kiss. But she stopped as she remembered something.

            "Boomie, when do we go back to class?" He looked at his watch.

            "In about another 25 minutes. We have plenty of time."

            "For what?"

            "For this," and he began to kiss her again.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Your best friend is so going to get it when we get home."

            "What's wrong BC, you don't want to be alone with me?"

            "That's not it.  But she deliberately left us by ourselves on purpose."

            "Why shouldn't she? I mean we are talking."

            Buttercup grumbled something under her breath at that statement. Butch just stared.  When the RRB's had first come back and Boomer and Bubbles had begun to go out, everyone just decided that the girls and guys would get together with their counterparts.  It did not work out that way. Blossom and Brick did not even suggest going out with each other, they were too competitive against one another for a relationship to work. So they had become close friends instead.

            At first Butch and Buttercup had not either, they were too busy deciding whether to trust each other. But then Butch had gone through almost the entire female student body looking for a girl when Buttercup had appeared at a party one night and had caught his eye.  They had been talking for six months but still nothing was happening, they had not even kissed yet. However, him and Blossom were close friends.

            "BC if I were to ask you out right now, what would you say?" Butch was tired of playing games. He wanted to know if he was wasting his time or not.

            "I don't know."

            "See BC, that is what I'm talking about. Every time I even attempt to ask you out something happens or you don't feel you're ready for that. Are you sure you want to continue talking. I mean we really aren't getting anywhere."

            "You're right. I was sort of afraid to hurt your feelings if I told you I did not want to talk anymore. I mean you tried really hard to get us together."

            "Good, then it's settled. I didn't want to tell you, I did not know how you would react.  I knew you would not cry, but that does not mean you would not kick my ass either."

            "You idiot. Anyway, so whom are you going to date now? After all the Spring Dance is next week. I doubt there are any free females left."

            "Maybe I can steal someone away, what about you?"

            "Maybe I'll use your idea. You steal away the girl and I take the guy."

            "Cute thought. You know you're easier to talk to now that we don't wanna date each other." Buttercup got up and punched Butch in his arm. She laughed as he fell over.

            "So are you, baka."

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Blossom and Brick walked to the library, they were so deeply engrossed in their argument they did not notice the looks that members of the opposite sex were giving them.  They girls looked jealous of Blossom, and the guys looked jealous of Brick.

            "What do you mean ballet is not a form of art? I swear if Bubbles heard you say that she'd kill you."

            "Yeah right."

            "Better not let Boomer hear you say that."

            "Come on Blossom be serious. I mean dance is a form of art yes, I'm not saying it isn't.  But seriously how hard can it be to dance on your toes." 

            "Bakana, I don't know how you got so smart when you lack common sense."

            "Hey I resent that," Brick said as laughed at her comment. Arguments like that were heard commonly between the two. 

            "So anyway Bloss, what are we here for?"

            "Nothing, I just wanted Buttercup and Butch to be alone.  They really need to hurry up their relationship."  Blossom did not notice Brick's unhappy look at that statement as she was picking up a book.

            "This Animorph series is really good," she murmured under her breath.

            "You know what Blossom, if they really wanted to get together I think that they would."

            "I agree with you. But they seem so right together.  They both have the same type of personalities."

            "But what about that saying opposites attract?"

            "If I didn't know any better," Blossom said while not looking up from the book she was reading," I'd say you did not want them to get together."

            Brick said nothing. Now Blossom did look up and she saw his serious and confirming stare, to the question she asked with her eyes.

            "You LIKE Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, forgetting that they were in a library.

            "Shh, Bloss, we're in the library remember."

            "Don't you tell me to shh? I don't believe it. Not that it is a bad thing but come on, she's talking to your brother."

            "No kuso, Sherlock, why do you think she doesn't know."

            "Well, maybe she likes you back, which is why she can't commit to Butch."

            "You really think so?"

            "Now that you mention it---," at that particular moment, Blossom's cell phone went off. It was the mayor; apparently Princess had created a giant, titanium robot that was trying to destroy Townsville. The girls still had the Powerpuff phone, but when they were not at home they could not be there to pick it up and see what the Mayor wanted. So they had gotten cell phones that allowed the PPPhone to forward calls to them. Blossom usually picked up these calls as they had a special ring to them that let the girls know it was the Mayor.

            "Sure Mayor, we'll be right on it."

            "Heeeelllppp!" The Mayor called frantically. Blossom clicked off her cell phone and the Mayor's annoying scream, and she relayed the message to Brick.

            "You call Butch and I'll call Bubbles. We'll finish talking later." 

            "Too late, I already speed dialed Bubbles, you do Butch. Why do I not like the tone of 'we'll talk later'?"

            "Why do I not like the tone of 'you do Butch'?" 

            "Only you would think dirty like that."

            "Just shut up and talk."

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            *Tweet*Tweet*

            "Boomie -kiss- I -kiss- gotta  -kiss- gets my -kiss- cell-."

            "Okay." 

            "Hello? . . . Hey Brick . . . Again . . . do you need us? . . . Okay if you're sure . . . Alright tell Blossom hi for me . . . Ja."

            "Apparently there's a robot attacking Townsville.  But Blossom said they don't need us. They already called Buttercup and Butch for backup and they said that they are all the fire power they need."

            "Are they sure?"

            "Yeah, and besides she's probably right. I mean Buttercup and Butch together is enough power to stop an army of robots."

            "Well if they don't need us, let's get back to what we were doing."

            "Gomen Boomie, but class is in 7 minutes, and we gotta clean up this stuff. But if you clean up like a good boy, you'll get a reward."

            Boomer even swept the grass around him clean of dirt.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Buttercup, you hear that?"  Butch and Buttercup were currently playing basketball. They were tied 3-3 when they both heard his cell phone ring.

            "Yeah I did," Buttercup admitted," Go get it."

            "'Lo . . . hey Red . . . damn I was joking . . . we'll be there soon . . . we just gotta change into some diff' clothes . . . I'm sure you and Brick can handle things until we get there . . . Aight Bye."

            "Hey BC, we gotta go and fight a big robot so let's get ready."

            "This is the part I love about being a superherione."

            "I agree. But let's hurry up, so we can help Red and Brick."

            "You know she hates you calling her that."

            "Of course, why do you think I do it?"

            Buttercup could only laugh.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Blossom and Brick flew to mid-Townsville quite fast, following the smashed buildings to find the robot.

            "That thing is huge." Blossom said this with real awe in her voice.

            "Well, if we stare at it that is not going to stop it from destroying the buildings."

            "I know that stupid." Blossom and Brick flew at the monster hitting it with their fist. The monster staggered and fell but stood back up and punched them into the ground.

            "A direct frontal attack won't work. If you distract it, I'll shot laser beams at its neck." 

            "You distract it Bloss, you're faster than me, you can move swifter. I see why you want to attack the neck though, it looks weak."

            "Fine, I don't care long as I get back in time to do my presentation. And I can't get my clothes messed up either."

            Blossom then flew in front of the robot, dodging its swings at her. While she teased it Brick snuck behind it and shoot his laser beams into the robot's neck. When the robot began to heat up and burn Blossom added her laser vision too, and the monster exploded.

            "That was a tough one. I though my eye beams were going to go out."

            "Not for me it wasn't. Guess that means that I am stronger than you."

            "You're bad liar Brick. Fireflies don't flicker as much as your laser's did after a minute of laser beaming."

            "Haha, very funny Blossass, anyway we'd better start cleaning up."

            "You know this is the part---"

            "Blossom look out!" Blossom did not turn around fast enough to avoid the titanium fist that came at her head. The fist hit her temple dead on, and as she quickly lapsed into a world of darkness, she could have sworn she heard Butch yell her name.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well, I plan to have chapter 2 out real soon. Please review. Oh yeah, the title "Close the Door, Kudasia' means 'Close the Door, Please'. Oh yeah go read TiggaBear's fics they are really good.


	2. Closing Agreements

Disclaimers: Would writing fanfics be my hobby if I owned the Powerpuff Girls and all related characters? I think not.

Warnings: Same as before, what do you expect from the Rowdyruff Boys?

            People to thank:

Lady Ruby - I had no problem with reviewing your story it was really good.

Sweety pie 3000 - Thanks for the review, it was encouraging.

Haruka Kyoko - Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Hairy Gregory - Thanks for the protection, but I'm pretty sure I won't need it. I think I can handle Butterbutch, but if I need help I'll let you know.

As for Butterbutch, I don't know what to say to you. I wasn't really upset, but I was disappointed to be yelled at like that in a review.  It's a first, a flame like that.  If you really do not like the story, kudasia do not review and leave me a review like that.  It felt like I had a chat room in my review section, with people telling me to ignore you and you responding back. 

            Saa, on with the fic.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Maybe you may be the lady love, 

I'm prayin', dreamin', livin', 

And thinkin' of;

Maybe you might be more 

Than just a one night lady . . ." Maxwell_ - One Night Lady  _

_            "You said you didn't need us Brick!" Bubbles yelled.  She was pissed off, not only had she and Boomer been having fun while Blossom had been hurt, but she felt partly responsible._

            "I didn't say it. I just agreed with-" Brick could not finish as Bubbles lunged at him, angry at the thought of her sister hurt. Boomer and Butch both grabbed her though, right before her hands closed around his throat. She struggled wildly, shocking the waiting room's inhabitants at her anger. 

            "Cherry, what's wrong with you? Stop fighting us, you can't do this."

            "Bubbles he's right. Listen to Boomer, you know he wouldn't lie to you," Butch aided his voice.

            "Besides Cherry, everyone can see you panties." This stopped Bubbles cold as she blushed furiously and attempted to pull the short dress down more. 

            "I'm sorry Brick," she said when she had fixed her clothes," I don't know what came over me."

            "Damn, I didn't even know you could act like that. It's okay, you're forgiven."

            "Hug?" Bubbles asked.

            "Better ask Boomer first, don't want him with his foot up my ass." Boomer scowled at Brick and laughed. Bubbles just hugged Brick, truly sorry for what had happened.

            "Damn, I wish we had been there. We really thought you guys wouldn't need us." Boomer admitted. 

            "We didn't, "Brick answered, "we had taken care of the kami-damned thing.  But for some weird reason it moved out of nowhere. I tried to warn her to move but it had already hit her."

            "I knew I should have changed clothes faster," Buttercup put in.

            "It's not your fault BC." 

            "I know that," Buttercup snapped at Butch.

            "I was just trying to help."

            "Maybe I don't want your kami-damned help!" Buttercup got up and ran out of the waiting room.

            "Someone should go talk to her," Bubbles said from her seat besides Boomer.

            "We just officially broke it off. I think that's why she snapped at me. But we were cool before Red's accident."

            "Go talk to her Brick. I don't wanna leave Cherry, and Butch is right BC might not want to see him."

            "Aight, whatever. Just let me know when Blossom wakes up." Brick's brothers nodded their responses, and Brick flew out the hospital in search of Buttercup. He did not have to search far, because she had only flew to a bus stop several blocks away from the hospital. He flew to the bus stop but did not go in (you know those bus stops what have the 3 plastic or glass walls surrounding them? That's what Buttercup is sitting in).

            Brick knocked on the glass, "Can I come in?"

            Buttercup looked at him through tear-stained eyes, and mumbled a small yes. Brick was shocked however, and could not move for a few seconds at the sight of the strong teen before him crying. It touched him deeply that the girl he liked was in so much pain.

            "Hey BC, you alright?"

            "What the hell does it look like?"

            "It looks like you look like hell. Or rather you feel like it."

            "I know I'm supposed to be the strong one, the warrior, you know the clone of Xena or something. But kuso, this just proves I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."

            "How's that?"

            "I was supposed to be there. Damn, I told her I would be there right away I just had to change. I mean I was sweaty Butch and me had just got finished playing basketball. I know she isn't going to die; otherwise there would be no point in us being superheroes. But what if her brain acts up or something? I'll always feel partly responsible."

            "Buttercup, you are the strongest person, I know besides Butch. You two are probably reincarnated Xena and Hercules. If anything, it was my fault for not making sure the baka thing was dead. Besides Blossom and me were joking around and not really paying attention to our surroundings. It isn't your fault, it just something that happened, that you could probably not have changed if you had been there anyway."

            "I wouldn't be scared if that thing had hit her anywhere else in the head, but not her temple. We've all been knocked out or hit in the head, but I mean never in the temple with something of that type of force."

            "Have I ever lied to you BC?"

            "Well there was this one time-"

            "I mean seriously?"

            "No."

            "Then you can take this as my bond that Blossom will be fine. She will not go retarded, and she will keep getting straight A's and being as crazy as before."

            "I actually believe. Kami I've gone crazy."

            "Hey, that hurt my feelings." Brick feigned hurt.

            "Bakayaro, should we go back now?"

            "Wait there's something I have to ask you first. Did you and Brick really stop talking?"

            "Yeah, it wasn't going anywhere. But we're still friends. But I gotta apologize, for snapping on him." Brick however had stopped paying attention to Buttercup after she had said yes, all he could think about was the fact that she was free.

            "So who are you going to the dance with?"

            "Don't know. Me and Butch made up some dumbass plan, but I don't know." They were walking back to the hospital know. Not wanting to hurry, both enjoying the others company, neither admitting it.

            "So who are you taking? I was going to ask Sandra but I don't know."

            "I didn't know you dated shallow girls Brick."

            "Hey it's only for one night." The two walked the rest of the way to the hospital talking about the dance and arguing over whom they would go with.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Butch?"

            "Yeah Bubbles."

            "Why did you stop talking to Buttercup?"

            "We weren't getting anywhere."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. Ask her when she comes back."

            "You want to know what I think?" Brick shrugged his shoulders giving Bubbles leeway to continue. "I think you and her like other people and that is why you can't go out. Both of you like someone dear to the other except you two are too scared to say it. You don't wanna be rejected and you don't know how to say it."

            "Boomer, is she like this all the time or does her wisdom just come once in a while?"

            "It's all the time Butch," Boomer said laughing, Butch grinned at Bubbles and asked her how did she know.

            "You don't think that being a blonde and a cheerleader makes me dumb do you?"

            "Well . . ."

            "Hey! Boomer beat him up. I can't get his blood on me right now, I like this dress too much."

            Boomer laughed and said, "I like the dress too," as he held her close and kissed her on the forehead and then the lips.

            "Hey, no making out in front of the single guy, I haven't done anything in 6 months, don't torture me."

            "You might be getting some sooner than you think Butch," Bubbles said breaking lip contact with Boomer.

            "Where's the doctor anyway?" Boomer questioned." We've been here for about 20 minutes."

            "Well, the Professor is in there with him, so maybe they're discussing something." Bubbles tried to reason, and her words were right on time because the Professor came out then, and asked for their attention.

            "Well as we all know she isn't going to die, and there will be no permanent damage. Just to be on the safe side however we're going to keep her awake for the next 24 hours to ensure that nothing relapses if she falls asleep. I was thinking that maybe you 5 should stay up with her for the next 24 hrs until everything is okay. You'll be excused from school, but you boys may want to go home and get some changing clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I said 5 of you should stay with her but I only see 3. Where is Buttercup and Brick?"

            "BC ran off Prof, and Brick went to go help her." Brick said.

            "Well when they get back tell them what I said. I have to go and catch a plane now, to go to a convention. I left instructions at the house Bubbles for what is and isn't allowed while I'm gone. I'm signing Blossom out before I go so she will be home in a while."

            Then Brick and Buttercup walked in so the Professor repeated everything he had said before.

            "You boys will stay at my house, only because I trust you. Don't do _anything-stupid boys __and girls. I've already talked to Bellum about you boys staying over. She'll be over periodically to check on you. Anyway, I've already talked too much so I'm off. Just wait at home for Blossom. Goodbye everyone see you on Saturday."_

            "Bye Professor," they all chorused in unison. The Professor looked back but kept walking out the door shaking his head the whole time.

                        ~*~*~**~*~*~

            5 minutes had passed since the Professor had left and everyone was quiet. The inhabitants were waiting to see who would explode first. Buttercup started to speak and everyone expected yelling to follow. Butch opened his mouth to counteract anything that came out of hers, but Buttercup surprised everyone by saying,

            "Sorry."

            "What?" Butch stammered in surprise.

            "I said I was sorry. I snapped at you because you were the nearest person to me at the time and me and you just you know stopped a partial relationship. You were the easiest target."

            "You're forgiven. Don't blame you, probably would have done it myself if it had been me. Just I don't want to hear anymore apologies, that's the second one this evening."

            "Could I please have your attention?" All the teens turned to stare as the real doctor stood at the door.

            "Well, as I'm sure the Professor told you everything that must happen. Blossom is not waked yet, but if any of you want to go in to her room and say something before you all leave you can. I don't know whether she can hear you or not, but you can try." The doctor smiled at the teens and then walked back through the door he had come through. 

            "Who wants to go in?" Bubbles questioned. 

            "I'll go in with you Cherry, kill two things at once. Besides maybe we should get something to eat, it's almost dinnertime and I'm starved. I ain't ate nothing since lunch." Bubbles blushed at Boomer's chuckle.

            "So we'll go and see her first. Who wants to go next?"

            "I'll go," both Brick and Buttercup, said this at the same time.

            "Well, you guys can both go in at the same time," Bubbles decided, "looks like you are by yourself Butch."

            "Everyone's a couple 'cept me." Buttercup and Brick either blushed or stared at their hands at Butch's comment. "I'm not complaining. You two do look cute together."

            "What are you talking about Butch, we're just going into the room together." Brick defended.

            "Sure you are." Both Buttercup and Brick ignored him.

            "We're going to go in now. See you guys in a little bit." A little bit was right, Bubbles and Boomer returned 2 minutes later happy and saying goodbye and that they would meet the others at the house.

            "Ya'll go next." Brick and Buttercup walked to the room and returned minutes later, telling Butch they would see him later. Butch got up and walked to Blossom's door and pushed on it. He walked in but he didn't expect to see what he saw. Blossom wasn't hooked up to a whole bunch of wires and machines like on TV; she just had a cold compress on her head. But she was dressed in one of those drab hospital gowns. 

            "Hey Red, I know you're not awake which is the best part because I can make promises to you I won't have to keep, like how they do on TV. Anyway to continue the old cliché, I thought of some promises I want to make to you. I promise not to diss you in front of my friends when you pass by; and I won't call you Red as much, I'll say Blossom everyone once in a while. Aight? Aight. See you later Red."

            "Do you promise to respect me in front of your friends, cause I swear I was to the point where if you had said some stupid thing to me in front of them again I was going to kick your butt."

            "Come on Red, say a curse. All you had to say was that you were going to kick my ass."

            "Don't try and change the conversation, you know I only curse in extreme situations. I want your promise."

            "How did you hear me? I thought you were sleep."

            "Stupid, I've been woke since Brick and Buttercup walked out. Which reminds me why weren't you with her?"

            "We officially broke off something that never got started."

            "That'll work. But I want your promise."

            "If you were woke then you heard what I said about not really meaning the stuff."

            "Bakana, you just don't wanna keep your promise. Whatever just remembers what I said before."

            "When you coming home Red?"

            "As soon as I get dressed. I must get home; I don't wanna be in here anymore. Where are my clothes?"

            "Check in the closet. That's were they always are." Blossom sat in up in her bed and took the compress off her head and laid it on the bed. Butch got an eyeful of her back and would have gotten much more than that if Blossom had not felt a draft and closed the back of her gown very fast.

            "I hate these kami-darned things. And you weren't going to say anything were you? You were just going to let me stand up while you stared at my butt."

            "Kami-damned and ass are better terms, and hell no I wasn't going to say anything. I'm always game for a peep-show."

            "Hentai."

            "And proud of it." Blossom laughed, but screeched for him to get out. He complied and walked out smirking. After changing Blossom walked out the room to tell the doctor she was ready to go home. He gave her his consent and she walked out, still too dizzy to fly. The doctor had offered to call her a cab, but she wanted to walk and take the bus, she wanted to clear her mind of the day's events. But she had no such fortune as Butch stood outside the entrance to the hospital waiting for her. She was surprised to say the least.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Waiting for you Red. I figured you would walk or take the bus home, and that's mad far away so either I walk with you home of fly you."

            "I'm too dizzy to fly. But I wanna walk for a while, then maybe we can fly home."

            "Aight, whatever."

            "I don't get it. You and Buttercup looked nice together. After all she is your counterpart." Blossom feigned ignorance as to why she thought they were not going out, she wanted to see what Butch thought about the whole thing.

            "I think it's the same way you and Brick don't go out, we're too much alike I guess. I mean you and Brick didn't even think of talking, you just automatically became friends. I mean you are best friends with all the guys, more so than you sisters. We're all cool but in your case all of us guys talk to you like a close friend. Bubbles pretty much confide in Boomer, and Buttercup sometimes talks to me. But you talk to all of us, we all tell you things."

            "I have always wondered why that was. Walking is so different from flying you notice more things. Anyway, I guess since you two are over with you aren't going to the dance together."

            "Nah, we ain't going together. That would be weird, but I think that Buttercup and Brick look cute together. They were acting funny after they came back."

            "Came back from where?" Butch then told Blossom everything that happened in the waiting room of the hospital and she laughed as Butch described how Bubbles had flung herself at Brick.

            "I wish I could have seen that. Why is there a camera never around when you need it? I think we can fly now; I wanna get home and lay down, I'm sorta sleepy," Blossom yawned as she said this. Butch eyes widened in alarm.

            "Sorry to disappoint you Red, but you can't go to sleep. The Professor and the doc said that you couldn't go to sleep for another 24 hrs you have to stay awake."

            "Well, how the heck am I supposed to stay awake for 24 hrs?"

            "What do you think the 5 of us are here for? We'll help you."

            "I think I'll fall asleep on purpose."

            "Very funny, Red. Just hold on." Blossom had no choice as Butch took at full speed leaving her clinging to him and screaming her heart.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You should have heard her, I have never heard anything so high-pitched before." Blossom turned red as the teens laughed at her experience of flying with Butch. But Butch was telling the truth, Blossom could scream high-pitched. Angry with Butch for having made a joke of her, she silently opened her mouth blowing her ice-breath on the cup that sat by him. When Butch reached to get something to drink, and put the cup to his mouth, he was surprised to find himself choking on a huge block of ice.

            "Better leave the Ice Princess alone Butch, she's too hot too handle." Everyone laughed at Buttercup's corny joke, and Butch's red face. (Notice how everything is red? Hmm)

            "Damn Red, I was joking. Don't kill me."

            "How do you think I felt when you turned on your after-burners?" The RRB's and the PPG's laughed. 

            "Gosh, I am really tired," Bubbles, yawned as she laid her head on Boomer's shoulder. The teens had been up for about 10 hours so far. It was near 3:30 and everyone was exhausted but they had only 14 more hours to go. They had been awake since 5:30 Wednesday morning when they went to school, and it was Thursday now. Blossom had left the hospital at 5:30 something on Wednesday afternoon, wanting to fall asleep, but now she was wide awake, and everyone else was tired.

            "It's only 3:30 am, Bubbles how are you tired?"

            "This from the girl who wanted to fall asleep when she immediately left the hospital," Brick said.

            "Well, that was then, this is now, and I'm not tired. Let's play truth or dare again."

            "We did that twice already," Boomer yawned. 

            "Well, you guys go change into your sleeping clothes. I'll make some more coffee."

            "NO!" Everyone yelled at the thought of Blossom's coffee. She really couldn't cook and her coffee would kill you instead of waking you up. 

            Everyone did go change, just to avoid Blossom's coffee. The girls went to their room and the guys went to their guest room. When they were finished they all watched 'Next Friday', (everyone noticed how Buttercup and Brick sat together, and that at one point Buttercup was on Brick's lap, everyone noticed that but no one said anything) which kept them awake for about 2 hrs.  But after that there was nothing to do and so Bubbles and Boomer fell asleep in a sleeping bag. 

            Buttercup and Brick disappeared and though Blossom and Butch searched they could not find them. 

            "I guess it's you and me Red, it's only a coupla' more hours before sunrise, I'll stay up with you. Then you'll only have 8 hours to go."

            "Good since you're up let's play UNO."

            "But that's the 7th time." Blossom grinned evilly at him. Butch pretended to cry. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buttercup and Brick were in Buttercup's room, lying on her bed. They knew Butch and Blossom would never check in Buttercup's room, because they would never suspect her to go in there with Brick. Little do they know?

            "So BC, are we flirting just for tonight, or is this a continuing thing?"

            "That's up to you Brick. Are you still going to the dance with Sandra?"

            "Don't know. I admit I have a crush on you, I've wanted to talk to you before, but I would have stepped on Butch's toes and he's my bro, and that would have been wrong. But now that you guys ain't anything, then is this your way of releasing hurt? Are you flirting with me to get back at Butch? Is this just a one-night thing because your sister needed us to help her, and you needed a guy to keep you occupied? Or is this for real? Does this night mark the start of a relationship? Is this night significant?"

            "Remember at the bus stop, and you asked me do I trust you, and I agreed? Well, now I ask the same thing back of you, do you trust me?"

            "Yeah, I do."

            "Good then believe I do not flirt so seriously with people I do not intend to get with. If you want this to work, if you want a relationship from this night forward, then you have got to believe that I like you. I didn't really realize it until you comforted me, but you were there for me and understood me, like not other guy has. So therefore I will comfort and believe you like no other girl has."

            "I guess this means that I'm not going to the dance with Sandra right?"

            "You kami-damned-" Brick did not let Buttercup finish her statement, as his lips demanded hers in a fiery kiss.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So they're together, against the wishes of some of the readers. Just review, let me know what you think. Kudos to those who review, Ja *_*


	3. Unparralled Thoughts

Disclaimers: This is really getting repetitive. I DO not own the Powerpuff Girls and all related characters.

Warning: I wonder if my curses really count as curses? Hmmm . . . well whatever they count as, the RRB's say a lot of them. 

            People to thank:

Phoenix Feather - Thanks, and trust me I won't get discouraged.

Blossom - You know I _really like chocolate, your review made me want some. _

Haruka Kyoko - I don't know how to thank you enough, you reviewed both my chap's. Thank you _x Infinite. *_*_

Hairy Gregory - Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, I didn't really reread it before I posted it, so those mistakes teach me to do that. 

Sweety Pie 3000 - As long as you keep writing kawaii reviews like that I'll keep writing more chaps. Arigatoo. 

*Twinkle* - Your review was cute and very long, thanks.

Butterbutch thanks for the sorry, and I hope you find some stories that you like.

             I reedited this after seeing the reviews and the fact that so many people could notice them, so I changed all the errors I didn't see before.  Sweety Pie 3000, I will give you your definitions in the next chapter.

            Saa, on with the fic.

                                                                        ~ _~

"It's been awhile

Since I could hold 

My head up high

Since I could say

I love myself as well 

Since I've said I'm sorry . . ." _Staind – It's Been Awhile_

_            "I DIDN'T DO IT! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DIDN'T DO IT!" Princess was yelling these words as she was carried from the police station to the jail van._

            "Everyone says that when they get convicted of a crime."

            "Look," Princess tried to reason," I am really sorry that Blossom got hurt. But I didn't do it to her. Sure sometimes we still have arguments, but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't had time to try to think of taking over Townsville. I never wanted that anyway, I just wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl. Look you have to believe me."

            "Sure I do," the cop said. The cop was being sarcastic; he rarely had a chance to really do a job like this as the PPG's mostly transported the bad guys to jail. He was in his glory as he threw Princess into the back of the van. He smiled at her thud as she hit the side of the van. Just before he shut the door her heard her feeble 'wait', and so he did.

            "Look, you can't take me to Juvenile Hall. They'll rip me apart. I've been in jail before I know that I am entitled to at least one phone call and my lawyer. Just let me make my phone call and then you can cart me away to the lava pits for all I care. But by law I can demand that phone call." 

            "Fine," the cop said as he pulled her out and roughly steadied her on the ground, "you've got one call, and for only 3 minutes." Princess didn't say thank you, she just nodded somberly at the cop as he lead her to the phone, He took off her handcuffs and he walked out the door to give her some privacy and pointed at his watch before he shut the door. She immediately picked the phone up and dialed Blossom cell phone number. 

            For one of the few times in Princess' life she actually prayed for something. 'Please pick up' was all she could think about as the cell rang.

                                                                        ~ _@

            "You've got only 4 more hours to go Blossom before you can sleep all you want," Butch said as he tried to cheer Blossom up. Last night even Butch had went to sleep on her, in the middle of the UNO game. She had watched some movies to keep her up, it was now 12:30 and Blossom could not wait until 5:30. Now everyone was awake and full of energy and she wanted to sleep. 

*Creak*Creak*

            Blossom snapped out of her daydream state at the sound of her cell phone. 'Wonder who that is?' was her thought as she got up to find her book bag. Digging around in it she found her cell phone and picked up.

            "Moshi, Moshi," Blossom yawned/stretched.

            "Who is it?" Butch mouthed, Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

            "Princess!   . . . what? . . . Why should I? . . . Alright fine . . . how about 15 minutes . . . well, let me talk to the guard . . . yes this is Blossom . . . yes she's right I did give her permission to be held there until I got there . . . you can do that right? . . . I'll be there soon . . . yes, you can put her back on the phone . . . Princess pray this is good . . . what do you mean you've already prayed? . . . Whatever just sit tight until I get there." Blossom hung up her phone abruptly and turned to Butch.

            "I never thought that Princess had my cell number. Anyway, I have to go the Police Station downtown for her. She said that she didn't send that robot to attack Townsville. Wanna come?"

            "Do I get to fight?" Blossom sighed hopelessly.

            "No, but you still wanna come, I might need company on the flight there."

            "Sure, let me get ready."

            "I need to shower to. You can use the shower in the guest room, I'll leave a note for the others."

            "Sure let's just get there so we can get back. I also wanna know how she got your cell. Maybe she has my beeper number too. Oh the horror, the horror."

            "Shut up Butch, before I give you something to be horrified about."

            "Yes sir." 

            "You're hopeless," Blossom sighed as she walked up the stairs to change.

                                                                        ~_+

            "So when do you think we should tell everyone?"

            "I think our relationship was obvious at breakfast Buttercup." Brick and Buttercup were once again lying on Buttercup's bed, talking and kissing.

            Miss Bellum had come over in the morning to see how everything was going. She had decided to cook them breakfast when she saw that they were going to eat Doritos and drink soda as food. She figured they needed at least one healthy meal in their teenage life. At the table, Buttercup and Brick had sat next to each other, Brick occasionally putting his arm around the back of her chair, and Buttercup occasionally leaning her head on his shoulder. Whoever noticed the flirting said nothing, and avoided eye contact with Buttercup and Brick. 

            "Yeah, but we should tell them, it wouldn't be right if we didn't. I'm not embarrassed to be going out with you, I know you don't regret asking me out, right?"

            "Hell no, I don't. I don't care who you tell, long as no one gets in my bizness, I don't care."

            "Well, then let's go tell them." Buttercup sat up and hand-pulled Brick out of her room and down the stairs to the front room where the rest of the teens had gathered. Blossom and Butch were ready to go, but they were filling Boomer and Bubbles on where they were going. They had decided to celebrate Blossom's last hour of non-sleep, and were discussing what they were going to do.

            "I say bowling," Bubbles volunteered.

            "Let's go play pool," Butch wanted to do something other than bowl.

            "I agree, I wanna do something edgy tonight." Blossom was excited as she said this; she rarely went places like a pool house. 

            "Then it's settled, we're gonna play pool. I think someone should go tell Buttercup and Brick though," Boomer said, "I hafta to go upstairs anyway."

            "Tell us what?" Buttercup asked. She and Brick had floated downstairs to hear the end of Boomer's statement.

            "Oh nothing, Just that we're going to play pool today at 6 to celebrate the end of my non-sleep period. We were pretty sure you guys would want to come but we wanted to tell you anyway," Blossom informed. 

            "Sure we're gonna come."

            "We have to go now, Princess called me and wants me to meet her at the jail house. I've got Butch with me so I'll be fine."

            "Wait!" Buttercup called this out as Butch and Blossom headed to the door.

            "I wanted to tell you guys that me and Brick go out." At this statement everyone turned to look at Butch and see his reaction. Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom were not surprised at his calm reaction to Buttercup's statement, the new couple on the other hand, they were a little shocked.

            "Damn, you guys got together quick, but that's cool. Yo, now we have a new reason to celebrate tonight. Oh and we already knew you guys were going out?"

            "You did?"

            Bubbles answered this time. "How could we not notice Brick, you and BC were having sex with your clothes on at the breakfast table this morning. You would have to have been blind to not see that you guys were doing some serious flirting."

            "Well, if that's all, we really need to get going. Ja everyone. Come on Butch, let's go."

            "Aight see ya'll."

                                                                        ~_*

            "I gotta go to the mall Boomer to get the new X-Box racing game, would you like to join me oh dear blonde brother of mine."

            "Sure, I need a new game too. Cherry, BC do you want to come?" Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, and then into the eyes of their boyfriends, grinning angelically and evilly at the same time.

            "We would love to come to the mall with you guys, we need to pick some things up also," they said at the same time.

            Both boys looked at each other and almost started to cry.

            "Why do I feel like we have just signed a mall death certificate Boomer?"

            "Because we have Brick, we really have."

                                                                        ~_^

            "When was the last time you saw Princess anyway, about a year ago?"

             "It's been awhile, that's why I was so shocked on the phone. I was also shocked when the Mayor called me yesterday about Princess; I thought that she had given up on that type of stuff. After her dad sent her to that boarding school, we didn't hear from her."

            "I wonder how she looks now. Last time I saw her she still had freckles and that short curly red hair."

            "She sounded different on the phone, more mature than last time. I saw her right before she left; she invited us to her 'Going Away Princess Puff' party. I was the only one who went I felt sorry for her. I always have."

            "I don't, she's a spoiled brat. Someone needs to kick her ass and teach her to get of her pedestal."

            "This is exactly how I know you're a guy, you totally don't understand the problem. Princess has been misguided all her life. She has no mom; her dad raised her with money. Not love or discipline, which is why she seeks attention. All the crime and things are to get her dad to recognize her, he has always been so busy making money here or going on this business adventure there. He did not want to be bothered with her so he gave her money to keep her self-occupied. If you're 5 & 6 and you've got all the money in the world at you disposal you're bound to try doing something mischievous, and if no one tells you it's wrong you're going to keep on doing it."

            "Are you sure you're just a high school junior, and not one in college with a degree in psychiatry?" 

            "Bakana, but anyway how do you think you would have turned out if you had been in her position. You would probably be worse than she is, you already are the 'Bad boy' now, all you need is millions of dollars to rule the world."

            "Very funny Red, I am not that bad."

            "Well, rather you are bad or not we'll discuss later. We have to land right now, the jail is beneath us." They landed and walked into the jail saying hi to the security guards as they walked past. Blossom walked to the hall where the interrogating rooms where to find Princess.

            "Which one did she say she was in Red?"

            "She didn't say, so we have to find her." They walked along the hall searching in the rooms for her.

            "I found her Butch, she's in here." Butch walked over to the door and stood behind Blossom. He bent down to whisper,

            "You mean that 'dime piece' over there is Princess? She certainly has grown," as she opened the door. Blossom gave him no response as she walked in the room and sat opposite the table to Princess. Butch sat on Blossom's right, and the guard stood behind Princess.

            "Ossu Princess I haven't seen you in the longest."

            "Hi Blossom. Look I know this is awkward but I really needed you to come over here."

            "You call me on an unlisted cell phone number and you think this is just awkward?"

            "Gomen, alright. Gomen nasia, but I need your help." Blossom looked upward over Princess' head at the guard and asked him for a little privacy. He agreed to leave, but he promised he would be available if Blossom and Butch needed help, Butch laughed at his offer.

            "What the hell is wrong with him? What does he mean if we need help he's right there? Now that's stupidity."

            "Hello Butch, I didn't know you and Blossom were going out."

            "Hey! No! We're not," were the responses that came from the two. 

            "Princess you really look different. I guess a year away from this place did you good."

            "You could say that, as well as milk. You know how the Swedes are about dairy products." Whatever the Swedes were particular about, they had helped Princess develop from a wilted flower to a full-bloomed rose. She was very pretty with very curly, very burgundy elbow-length hair. Freckles still spotted her, but only on her nose and they were very little, giving her a sensual look, she a body like Buttercup, but with slightly bigger hips.  

            "You could say that again," Butch whispered to Blossom.

            "You have also grown up Butch. You used to be quite skinny as I remember, you've filled out quite well. So are you dating anyone Blossom?" Blossom was confused by the pleasant conversation Princess was producing.

            "No I'm not, are you?"

            "Nope, too busy studying. I've decided to get into politics, you know, rule things legally."

            "Oh, Princess, I'm pretty sure you did not call me over here to talk about your life."

            "You're right. The reason, I'm here before you in handcuffs and a dingy outfit is because they looked me up for the robot that attacked you yesterday. I didn't send anything to attack you. I was studying for my SAT's since I'm on spring break. I wanted to get together with you I'll admit, but not like this."

            "Well, the robot was said to have been made from one of your father's factories. Also, you did not have a good alibi for where you were at when the robot attacked Townsville," Butch put in. 

            "I know, which is why I'm here now. I didn't do it, I may have been jealous of you guys when were kids, but I've grown out of that. Besides I know how strong you are, it would take a whole lot more than a stupid robot to destroy you. I would not have let it attack you anyway Blossom, you were one of the few people who attended my party last year. I don't destroy tiny friendships like that with a dumb robot." Blossom was shocked by this revelation to say the least. 

            "Princess what would you like me to do?"

            "I would like for you to tell them I am innocent, I want to leave this place. The police were rude to me last night when they took me from my house, I have had a clean record for over a year and they still treated me like dirt."

            "I need to think about this a little Princess. Give me 5 minutes kudasia."

            "Fine. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere no way."

                                                                        ~

            "We have to go in this shop Boomie. They have this cute dress I want you to see me try on."

            "But Cherry, this is the 7th store."

            "You don't want me to look pretty for you?"

            "I'm not saying that, but don't you have enough clothes to look nice for me?"

            "Fine," Bubbles said, "I'll just go in there by myself. And if I happen to meet a guy who doesn't mind looking at me in a very short, cute, tight dress then I'll let him tell me how it looks." She walked away from him and began to walk in the store, swaying her hips, to tease him into coming with her. All Boomer had to do was look at her backside before realizing he better go with her to claim what was his. How could she trick him into doing this every time?

            Buttercup and Brick laughed at the other couple's antics and walked away, promising to meet the other couple in an hour. 

            "So BC, where do you wanna go?"

            "There's this cute outfit I say in another store, that I know you'll like."

            "Does this mean I'm going to do what Boomer is doing now?"

            "Yup, only you know that if you don't come I'll kick you ass." Brick smiled into Buttercup's hair as he put his arms around her and laid his head on her head. She wasn't that short, but compared to him she was. 

            "Led the way BC, before I fall asleep."

            "You wouldn't dare. Besides I need another new outfit for tonight." Brick could only sigh.

                                                                        ~

            "Red, are you sure you want to let her out?"

            "I don't think she did it Butch. Besides Princess is to smart to use one of her father's machinery to attack someone, she knows that immediately it would be traced back to her."

            "If you think it's best, than do whatever. But can I get her number before we go?"

            "You are such a player."

            "You said that really valley girlish Red."

            "Shut up. What do you need another number in you black book for?"

            "Who said the book was black? I'll have you know mines is red."

            "I thought you were going to say green. Oh well, fine I don't care if you get her number." The two walked out of the hallway back into the room where Princess was to give her what would be good news to her.

            "I'll get you out Princess, but I'm begging you not to do anything to make me regret my decision."

            "Thank you Blossom, and I'm sorry you got hurt. But I will try to help you find the person who did this. I'll use all the resources I have."

            "Thank you Princess for your help," Blossom said this uneasily. She did not know how to handle what was happening, so she looked to Butch to see what he was thinking. He gave her a small, reassuring smile that comforted her greatly. She looked back at Princess with more confidence and control in her eyes. 

            "Blossom I would like to talk to you after I get out. There's a lot that has went on since I left, I need someone to talk to, and despite our past I know that I can talk to you."

            "When would you like to meet?" Blossom wasn't scared, she was way stronger than Princess so no sort of attack would hurt her.

            "How about tomorrow night at 7:00? I will send the limo by your house." Blossom felt lost again, but she had to handle this on her own. She agreed with Princess' plans about tomorrow, and announced to Butch that it was time to go.

            "Sayonara Blossom, goodbye Butch, maybe I'll see you soon."

            "That can be arranged," he called back as Blossom and him walked out the door, and she elbowed him for the comment. Princess just laughed when they walked out.

                                                                        ~

            "So we spent 5 hours in the mall today, to shop for clothes. I even got a new outfit, though not by choice I might add." The other 4 teens laughed as Brick described the shopping trip at the mall with Buttercup.

            "It wasn't that bad was it?" she fake pouted.

            "Nah, it wasn't bad, not as long as you kissed me after every store. Like I would love for you to do right now."

            "Maybe I don't want to," of course this was not convincing as she was already raising her head so her lips could meet his.

            "Oh come on, no making out in front of the single guy. I'd practically kiss an old hag, just to get some lip." Boomer and Bubbles laughed at him, Buttercup and Brick were to occupy to pay attention. 

            "Where did Bloss go?" Bubbles asked looking for her sister.

            "Let's try over there." Boomer told her as he pointed to her sister. Even Buttercup and Brick broke lip contact to see what their siblings were staring at. Needless to say they were shocked. 

            Blossom had been really excited to go play pool; she rarely did things of the such. She had learned to play a little, though she was better at telling the player and what angles and tactics to use to win. She was having fun talking to people she did not know, and one of the guys who had been playing came over to ask her if she would like to learn how to play better. 

            "You're Blossom right?"

            "Yeah, and you are?"

            "Alex, nice to meet you. You here with your boyfriend?"

            Blossom blushed at the thought of even having one. "No I don't have one. I'm here with my sister's and friends." She pointed over at the table not noticing the table's inhabitants looking at her.

            "I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend. You're way to pretty, if I was your boyfriend I would be very protective." Blossom smiled at him and shrugged. "Damn, I can't even think why I came over here anymore."

            "You wanted to teach me how to shoot right?"

            "Yeah, that's what I wanted to do. I swear I could forget again if you smile at me like that again." She smiled at him slightly, but told him not to forget, that she wanted to learn how to play better.

            "I'll show you how to get into the right form. Let me just stand behind you . . ." As the boy began to show her she got behind her, leaning her back into him so he could mold her body to fit into his. Blossom thought that they were not fitting right together, but Alex looked like he knew what he was doing so she did not complain. While she didn't complain, other people were however.

            "Do you see that? That guy is in heaven, and Red doesn't even realize what is going on." Butch said.

            "Shh, Butch this is interesting," Buttercup grinned, "I wanna see what's going to happen."

            "Brick talk to your girl, tell her this is crazy, we can't just watch this." 

            "You sound jealous Butch," Boomer put in, not really paying attention to his brother. 

            "That's not it. Someone has to watch out for Red, she does not get out much, and she doesn't know what that is about. Do you know how many times I've tried that move?"

            "Butch, that was too much information. I did not want to know that," Bubbles said.

                                                                        ~_$

            "So you position your arms like this around the cue stick like this," Alex demonstrated this as he moved his hands slowly down her arms and hands to position them around the stick. "Bend over like this," he bended her body under his as he bended her over, "and pull your arm back and then strike forward." The little white ball shoot towards the side of the pool table then ricocheted to the right to strike two balls and the 8-ball into the corner pocket. Blossom yelped for joy, and turned around, freeing herself from Alex's arms only to run into a brick wall.

            "Hey, what the-" a pair of strong arm's steadied her before she could bounce back and fall.

            "Oh hello, and you would be?" Blossom heard Alex's voice.

            "Butch, yours?"

            "Alex, is she your girl? You certainly seem to have a tight ass grip on her." Actually the grip wasn't tight, Butch just had his hands around Blossom as she turned to assess the situation. 

            'What the heck is wrong with them?' she thought.

            "No, she isn't my girl, but she is a close friend, and I don't appreciate you trying to get your feel on when she doesn't know."

            "What are you talking about Butch? He was showing me how to play pool," Blossom intervened.

            "Yeah, I bet he was." Butch and Alex shot daggers at each other with their eyes, while Blossom slowly got very pissed.

            "Well she didn't seem to mind me 'showing' her how to play pool. What's your problem,_ Butch?" Butch was ready to kill this guy, but he knew it would not be a fair fight. Blossom was no longer slowly getting very pissed she was already there._

            "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Both of the boys looked at her, embarrassed slightly at being yelled at by the carrot-top vixen. 

            "Don't either of you talk to me. I can't believe the way you're talking about me like I'm not here. 'Neither' of you own me, so don't act like it." Blossom turned away from them walking back to the table, her posture practically daring them to say something. 

            "Blossom, you okay?" Buttercup felt guilty about not stopping what had happened, she had been to entertained.   
  


            "Look, I'm leaving I'll see you later. Tell Alex that maybe he can call me if he asks for my number. Get his first though."

            "Bye Blossom," Bubbles said this quite sadly.

            "Ja," she called as she walked out the door and flew into the night air

                                                                        ~

            "Mojo, you have witnessed how strong the metal is. Imagine how it will be with dark magic."

            "Of course I have witnessed it, for I saw out the same glass that you did. The glass that you looked in I also participated in looking in, so I also saw. I agree to this partnership, for now."

            "I also agree, for now."

                                                                        ~

            Okay this is done, hope to have the 4th chap out soon, Ja. Kudos to those who review.


	4. Reading Dreams

Disclaimers: I'm sure the creator of the Powerpuff Girls would spend their time writing fics.

Warnings: The same as before, cursing, drugs, sex, drama.  I'm joking, no drugs ever and no lemons (for now).  I can't write lemons anyway, does anyone want to volunteer?

            Kudos to these people:

Phoenix Feather - Big kudos to your enthusiasm, I just love it.  I can't tell you it's a big secret! Okay I'll spill . . . 

Blossom - I like the character Blossom so looking at your name makes me happy, um keep being interested, doomo.

Sweety Pie 3000 - I am really lazy so while I sometimes spell check, I usually do a quick check.  I'm kinda embarrassed about you pointing out my errors so I'm going to edit my stories better.  *_* Your definitions will be explained in the story.

Hairy Gregory - I agree with you about the soap opera thing, I'm glad someone besides me noticed that.  The reason for the change is that my sisters are helping me - they don't write fics- and their characters are Buttercup and Bubbles - my sis are twins- so they feel that if I'm going to write a story there should be romance and it should fit into the plot line of that show 'Days of Our Lives' or 'Passion' (They just now told the names of the soap operas, I had not idea there was a soap opera called Passion).  My DBZ stories are the type of fics that I write, but you have to read them to find out how I really write. 

Haruka Kyoko - Thanks again, I hope this chap makes your day too.

Shiva - I don't know whether your review was good or not. But I'm glad you think that the story is good.

Lizzy - I am going to email you as soon as I get time to check my email, which I have not done in like three weeks. THANKS for the 2 great reviews.

Heh don't wanna know - I'm telling Wilky that you picked on his name, whenever I remember at school.  I'll endorse your fic if you want (can I do that?).  And leave Buttercup's name alone or I'll tell my sister to kiss you at school.

Princess Buttercup - How long did it take you to write Lavender princess like that?  Your story was good I wanted to review.

            That was pretty long so I'm not going to take so much time in my AN, but I wonder if I could get more _constructive criticism from people.  Saa, on with the fic._

                        *~*~*~*~*

"And if I jumped 

Off the Brooklyn Bridge, 

And if I made you mad today, 

Would you still love me?

So I need you

Because you're holding up 

My world . . ." _3 Doors Down - So I Need You_

            "Hey Red wake up." Butch whispered these words as he tried to shake Blossom awake.  It wasn't working needless to say. 

            "You sleep like a f_cking rock Red.  Wake up Little Mermaid, I did not fly over here to watch you sleep."  Butch was becoming exasperated; he had been shaking her for about 3 minutes.  'Time for some drastic measures' he thought.  Butch raced to get some water in a cup to dump on Blossom, which he did; she just calmly wiped her eyes and kept on sleeping. 

            "Hey Sleeping Beauty wake up," these words were whispered so low you would have to strain to hear them, but the effect they had on the sleeping girl was instantaneous. 

            Blossom's head lifted immediately off the pillow.  "Don't you call me that, you know I hate all the Disney princesses besides Ariel, Jasmine, Belle and Meg.  What are you laughing at?" 

            "Well I'm glad to see you woke up," Butch managed when he stopped laughing, "All that hard work I did when all I had to do was say that."

            "Hardy har har har.  What are you doing here anyway, you know that I'm mad at you."

            "Naw, you can't be mad at me, I'm too cute." 

            "What girl lied to you?"

            "Half the female student body is wrong?"

            "Cocky, arrogant, bas-," Blossom cut herself off before she continued the mumbled words.  Butch could hear some of it so he laughed again.  He knew she didn't mean it, at least he hoped she didn't.

            "Come on Red, you know I'm sorry.  Besides I can't live with you being mad at me, you know that."  Butch looked at Blossom with huge, innocent ('yeah right' she thought) eyes, and she gave in.

            "Alright, I forgive you. You know you're going to have to stop coming in here at night like this, the neighbors are so nosy, people will think we have something going on.  You know how our lives are publicized so, and people just love to talk."

            "Let's give them something to talk about Red," Butch said this as he slid into Blossom's bed and under the covers with her. 

            "Baka, you're the worst.  I don't know why I put up with you.  You don't have on shoes right?"

            "I already know to take off my shoes Blossom, I've been doing this long enough to remember that by now."  Blossom began to close her eyes and she tried to fall back to sleep. She rested her head back on her pillow, and then shot it back up.

            "Why pray tell is my pillow wet?"

            "Well, you wouldn't wake up so I splashed you."

            "Switch pillows with me."

            "Come on Red, I don' wanna.  Besides why would you want to sleep on a smelly boy pillow anyway?"

            "Now!"

            "Yes Ma'am."  They switched pillows, and Butch flipped the wet one over to sleep on the dry side.

            "Don't forget," Blossom said drowsily, "to leave early in the morning so the Professor won't find out.  He'll throw a heart attack if he catches us.  Move over."

            "Blossom do you want me to fall out of the bed?"

            "I mean closer to me, you are really warm.  I can't go to sleep unless it's warm."  Butch complied and moved closer to her, and Blossom snuggled close to him. She curled into a little half ball and fell asleep almost immediately.  But not before thinking:

            'We fit well; I could not fit into Alex like this.  What a coinkydink.'

            Butch automatically put his arms around Blossom's waist though he didn't fall asleep immediately.  Instead he just lay awake staring at the glowing objects Blossom had put on her wall. 

            'You are so naive Red; you have no idea what you do to me.  None at all."

                        *_~ 

            Bubbles woke up the next morning screaming.  She had had the weirdest dream, a real scary one that had left her breathless.  While she could not remember the entire dream she remembered different parts of it, some of the scariest parts.  

            "Why would the yellow glow go in her mouth like that?"  She questioned herself.  She shook her head to clear the remaining scenes, and turned to look at her clock.  The Hello Kitty clock showed that it was 6:45 and that she was late getting up.  The girls had to be to school at 7:15 and they liked to take the bus so they usually woke up around 6:00. 

            Bubbles looked questioningly at her clock.  She usually woke up last, so she set her clock to wake her up.  She knew she had set the clock last night, she always did. 

            'Must have imagined I did.  Hey, how come no one woke me up?'  She knew that Buttercup was the early riser and she usually came in to wake her up.  It was really late and yet no one had come in her room, why wasn't Buttercup awake?  Bubbles pushed her cover aside and got out of her bed to walk across the hall to Buttercup's room.  

            Bubbles knocked once and not hearing a reply walked into the room.  She stood rooted in her spot from shock, unable to move from the laughter and surprise bubbling in her.  Buttercup was in her underwear belly dancing to _I'm a Slave For You, by Britney Spears.  Suddenly she stopped as she noticed her sister standing in her door and yelled for her to shut the door. _

            "Are you crazy?  What are you doing in here?"

            "I wanted to know why you didn't wake me up.  I'm so horrified that I found out."

            "Shut up Blondie, you saw nothing."

            "Oh, are you sure about that?  I pretty sure that I saw something."

            "Ohhh, go pester Blossom.  Don't you tell anyone Bubbles, or I'll-"

            "You'll what pull my hair?  Sorry, I'm not five anymore, however I am 16 and I know about a little something called blackmail," Bubbles teased as she walked away.

            Buttercup could only commence in her dancing once again, this time muttering, "I need to work on my pelvic thrust," and, "My tough girl image is forever destroyed."

                        *_^

            "Come in."

            "Good morning Bloss, I did not know if you were awake or not."

            "'Morning Bubbles.  What are you smiling for?"

            "I'll tell you but first you have to tell me something," Bubbles stopped to sniff the air and she turned to Blossom with a sly look on her face, "Butch was here last night wasn't he?"

            Blossom eyed her cautiously before answering.  "Yes he was here.  If you say it any louder the professor might _not hear you.  Get in here and shut the door.  You found out your answer so spill."_

            "I could smell his cologne that is how I knew he was here," Bubbles went on, not ready to leave the subject.  "You know you guys aren't 12 anymore, people might think something is going on if this keeps happening."

            "I don't care what people think, my hole it still tiny and closed and that's all that matters.  Forget about Butch coming over, and spill.  I need something to wake me up."

            "I already told you that's not what I wanted to know.  Do you and Butch like each other is the question I want an answer to, then I'll tell."

            "No, I mean I don't like him.  I think he's cute but so is Boomer and Brick, you would have to be blind to not notice they're handsome."

            "At least I know you think guys are cute, I know for sure you're not gay.  Stop growling at me I going to tell you now.  I saw Buttercup," Blossom leaned in closer to Bubbles to hear, "dancing in her underwear," Blossom leaned in even closer, "to that song," Blossom was leaning so close she was practically off her bed, "by Britney Spears, _I'm a Slave For You!" Blossom fell off the bed. _

            "You're lying," she said as she picked herself up off the floor.  "No way in HFIL would she do that."

            "I swear to kami, and she was belly dancing.  Why would I lie about this, this is the perfect revenge for me.  You know how horribly she teases me for listening to pop."

            "How are you going to embarrass her?  What are you going to blackmail her for?"

            "Well you know how she _never wears dresses, only skirts?  Well, today and for the rest of next week she has to wear a dress to school.  Any dress I choose for her to wear, kid-like or nonexistent-like."_

            "Harsh, well when she tries to kill you afterward, I'll help you escape," Blossom jested and Bubbles laughed.  Suddenly Bubbles drew her attention to the Spiderman clock Blossom had hanging on her wall and gasped.  

            "We are going to be so late.  It's 6:55, and we're still not dressed."

            "Look go tell BC to hurry up and we'll use different bathrooms.  We can't be late, I have the perfect attendance record to keep, so let's move, move, move!"

            Bubbles saluted Blossom army style grinningly, "Yes Ma'am."   

                        _

            "Well Mojo, the android is almost complete is it not?"

            "You know that it almost is.  I, Mojo Jojo, was up all night trying to perfect it.  Perfecting it is what I was doing while I was up all night.  It only needs a few things more and then it will be ready."

            "Let me hurry things along, Mojo."  The figure waved its hands slightly and the rest of the loose pieces of the android fell into its place.  Mojo went to check the android to see if things had been settled in tightly and securely.  Pleased with what he saw he turned to the figure and beckoned for it to continue. 

            "Now for my expertise to do it's job.  Would you so kindly hand me the orb that we looked into last night?"  Mojo grumbled at the menial task but he did it.  The figure took it, muttered a few words and looked down at the spell book that lay open on a pedestal near him.  The figure muttered a few more words and the orb began to glow.  

            Walking over the still cold android the figure cracked the orb in the same way you would crack an egg and let the smoky, liquid blue potion that came out flow over the android.  The potion seeped into the titanium and disappeared.  The android moved and sat up looking at it's surroundings.  

            "It's alive, it's alive!"  The figure screeched.  "I have always wanted to say that," he said as way of excuse.

            "Figures," Mojo grumbled.  "We agreed to not give it a sex so as it's thinking will not be altered by emotions toward the opposite sex.  If we give it purely male feelings it might fall for a PPG.  If we give it purely female feelings it might fall for a RRB.  We need no emotions clouding its purpose.  I cannot make that mistake again."  

            The figure agreed with Mojo about the no sex thing, but as it is Mojo and his accomplish are both male so the figure was given male features and more male thoughts than female.  After all what do Mojo and _Him know about the female sex?  Okay I take that back, __Him might know more about it than comfort but oh well._

            "It is time Mojo to put our creation to the test.  It will work and it will be the destruction of those blasted kids.  They will lose this time."  _Him and Mojo shared in a bout of evil laughter at the thought of the heroes gone._

                        *_^

            "I know this may seem confusing, but it is really easy.  It took my friends and me awhile to learn, but now the language is like a second language to us.  Um, Sephora are you okay?  You don't look like you're paying attention."  

            Blossom was walking down the hall with a girl from her class named Sephora.  She was trying to tutor her about Japanese.  While Sephora was generally a smart girl, she seemed not to be able to get this class for some reason, and Blossom liked her so she was trying to help.  

            "I'm sorry Blossom, I just can't seem to pay attention.  I know that I could get the language if I paid attention, but he is just so cute that I can't concentrate, I have to stare at him."

            "Who?"  

            Sephora blushed before responding, "Butch of course.  Isn't he the cutest?  I know that you are friends and all but I can't help.  Oh please don't tell him, I would just die.  I'm not pretty enough; he would probably laugh at me.  I know that people think I'm a geek, and he is really popular.  I'm not pretty like you or I would go up to him and talk to him."

            "I'm not that pretty Sephora.  I mean look at what I am wearing now, I wouldn't dare go up to a guy dressed like this."  Blossom was wearing semi-baggy red cargo pants, and a slight mid-riff showing black shirt.  Her sneakers were black and white Adidas and her hair was in two pigtails, over her shoulders.  She looked stunning to tell the truth.

            "Blossom you could be in a burlap sack and guys would still find you cute.  As for me I'll always look like a geek.  I could dress in almost nothing and guys would still call me a geek. Omikami, there he is."  Sephora turned pink in the face again, because there was Butch walking with his 'popular' friends the jerks.

            'Here goes trouble,' Blossom thought.  She knew how sometimes the jocks acted mean toward the nerds, and today she was not in the mood to deal with them.  

            "Hey Blossom," Dylan –the one who swore he gods gift to women, oh wait all of them think that- called, "why don't you quite taking pity on the four-eyed geek over there and come hang with us.  I know you'll have more fun with us than babysitting her."   Sephora began to really blush, both from seeing Butch and from being embarrassed in front of him.  Everyone laughed at Dylan except Butch, who just looked.

            "Dylan I'd much rather kick your butt.  Leave Sephora alone, she hasn't said anything to you."  By now the guys had caught up with the girls and had slightly surrounded them in a half-shaped circle. 

            "You're right, let's leave Sephora alone, and you can come with us," this time Scott spoke.  Butch still said nothing. 

            "Whatever, Sephora let's go," Blossom walked around the boys and dragged Sephora with her.  Sephora just hung her head in embarrassment happy to just leave the scene.  However Scott leaned out and pulled Sephora's hair, causing her to stand still in fear.  

            "Leave her alone," this time Butch _did say something. "She won't fight with you so you can't pick on her, it won't be fun.  Red on the other hand we can mess with."  Scott immediately let go of Sephora's hair.  Blossom looked at her questioning her with her eyes if she was okay.  Sephora nodded yes, she seemed to have lost her voice._

            "Butch, you even try to say something and I'll hurt you."  Blossom pulled Sephora gently behind her back and turned to face Butch.  

            "Look, Carrot-top I know that not having a boyfriend is stress full but don't take it out on me."  While shouts of "I'll be your boyfriend" were called Blossom began to see red. (I told you minna, everything is red, and I must change that)  Butch grinned, at least they had left Sephora alone, but he knew that he was going to pay with pain.

            "Butch," Blossom whispered warningly.

            "Hey, I'd volunteer, but I have so many other prettier-" Butch never got to finish as Blossom rendered a right-hook to his face that flew him down the hall.  His friends grew wide-eyed at the sight of him flying down the hall, and they quickly turned back to Blossom to see if they would be next.  

            "Blossom did we ever tell you how much your friend looks like a supermodel?"  Ty said this as he and his friends ran down the hall to see if Butch was okay.  

            "Come on Sephora, let's go."  Blossom turned on her heels followed closely by Sephora who was still getting over the shock of things. 

            "Butch you aight?"

            Butch shook his head to clear away the spots that he was seeing, "Damn she packs a punch.  She's really strong."

            "Feisty and sexy, could you ask for more in a girl?"  Dylan asked.  His friends shook their heads in response.  

            "You know her really well Butch, think she'll let any of us take her to the Junior Spring Dance?"  Ty asked hopefully.

            "Not a snowball's chance in hell," he grinned.

                        @_@

            "The nerve of that guy, trying to embarrass me like that."  Blossom continued complaining about the whole thing under her breath, not even realizing that Sephora had stopped following her.  

            "Blossom, where you going?  The cafeteria is back here," Sephora called.  Blossom walked back to her sheepishly.

            "Gomen, I was just so angry.  Oh there goes a word for you.  Gomen means sorry, gomen nasia means very sorry.  See how easy they fit into sentences."

            "Yeah, now I can remember them."

            "I'll teach you the words by using them in sentences.  Here goes another one Butch is such a bakana.  Bakana means dumb a-s-s or idiot."

            "How come you spelled ass and didn't just say it?"

            "Oh, I hate to curse unless it is an extreme situation.  So you want to get a table first or you want to get lunch?"

            "Let's get a table.  I want to put my books down."  Blossom and Sephora walked in the cafeteria oblivious to the male stares. 

            "Blossom, I need a makeover.  I want guys to notice me and not because they are scared you are going to beat them up."

            "Look there goes a table."  Blossom pointed to a table in a corner and they went to sit down. "Why do you want a makeover?  Who do you want to make you over?  What do you want made over?"

            "Blossom did you notice what I was wearing?  I know you didn't because you don't notice that type of stuff; you're not overly concerned with clothes and fashion.  I'm wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple-checkered shirt.  I don't know how to dress, so I want a makeover in clothes and face.  I want to go for the make up look that your sister wears.  I would wear yours but you only use Chap Stick or lip gloss."

            "Well, if you don't mind my sister's helping than I'm sure they could make you over.  Look there my sister's go. Here is another word, if you want to greet them in Japanese say ossu.  That means hi or what's up.  I'll talk to them about it during 3rd block.  We can do it on Sunday right before we go back to school on Monday.  It'll be just in time for senior pictures too."

            "Thanks Blossom, this really means a lot to me.  I'm so glad it's Friday, aren't you?" 

            "Yeah, I could use a break from school or more like the people in it.  You wanna go get lunch?"

            "Sure, I'm dying to see what type of pizza surprise we're having today."

                        #_@

            _So she wants us to give her a makeover.  _

_I told her to find a smaller framed pair of _

_glasses or get contacts.  I think she looks pretty _

_the way she is but she doesn't want to listen to me, _

_write back quick_

            Those words were written in a note to Buttercup 3rd block during English class.  The note would be passed to Bubbles and Blossom would receive back two responses.

            _You think everyone is pretty Bloss, you never _

_call anyone ugly.  I'll do it, but she better pray that _

_I am in a good mode.  I am so not happy right now, _

_especially because of this dress_

_            Buttercup was wearing the first of 6 dresses she would have to wear over the next week.  It was turquoise and it stopped about mid-thigh.  It had one thin spaghetti strap that went across her left shoulder to hold it up.  She had on a blue, sheer sweater, because Bubbles had__ taken__ pity on her.  She was wearing 2-inch high strap sandals that were also turquoise in color. _

             Brick's mouth (and the mouths of the general male population at school) had fallen open when he/they saw her, and she had had to clamp it shut, all the while warning him not to say a word.  He couldn't have said anything if he wanted he was too much in shock.  Besides the view of her curves in it was too much for him to destroy. 

            _Cheer up BC, just think now you'll learn_

_how to wear a dress to school, and be nice about _

_how Sephora looks.  Besides I'm wearing almost the _

_same thing you are.  We'll help Bloss, it'll be fun and_

_Sephora's self-confidence will sky-rocket when she _

_realizes that she was always pretty.  I have the perfect _

_outfit for her, just tell her to give me 75$ and I'll get it._

_            Bubbles was wearing a knee-length white skirt, and a light-green tank.  She had on light-green Air-Force Nikes.  _

            _Cheer up BC; I'm sure Brick was happy_

_About the outfit, I punched Butch today, haven't _

_Seen him since.  Have either of you seen him?_

_            I did he had an ice pack on his eye, _

_he showed it to me, I laughed.  Then he laughed _

_at the dress, so I walked away._

_            I saw him; his eye was still black, _

_Boomie tried really hard not to laugh at him,_

_he didn't succeed.  Why did you punch him so _

_hard?  BC you should not have laughed, that's_

_so mean. _

_            Shut up Blondie.  But tell us Bloss why did _

_you hit him?_

_            He got on my nerves, I'll tell you later_

_it is too much to write.  BC you look really nice, has_

_anyone told you that?_

_            Shut up tomato-head, no one besides _

_Brick has told me I looked nice.  Everyone else _

_just drooled._

_            Hehe._

_            Shut up Prep.  Oh the bell's about to ring,_

_catch you'll later I gotta hurry to 4th block, I got _

_a lot of work to hurry, Ja._

_            The bell rang then and Buttercup hurried out of the class.  As Blossom and Bubbles walked out they bumped into Sephora.  Blossom looked into her eyes and knew what she was going to ask._

            "They said yes Sephora, so come over on Sunday at 5:00.  Oh yeah Bubbles don't you need something from her?"

            "Hey Sephora," Bubbles smiled at Sephora, "I'll need 75$ from you to buy this outfit that would be perfect for your makeover.  I can buy it for you if you can't get the money right away and you can pay me back.  It's all up to you."

            "I'll have the money to you by the end of the day.  I'll have my older brother bring it over after school."

            "I didn't know you had an older brother," Blossom said.

            "Ja, Bloss I gotta go to class meet you after school," Bubbles called as she walked down the hall.

            "Ja Bubbles.  There's another word Sephora, ja means bye.  Actually it's Ja'ne but the slang for it is ja.  See you learned another word.  We better get to class, I'll walk with you since my class is down the hall from yours."

            "Blossom I think that you should not be mad at Butch."

            "Why?"

            "Because he helped in an odd way.  I can't explain but I know he did, he's my knight in shining armor."

            "Sure he is."

            Blossom and Sephora were nearing the class when Butch came up to them.  The ring around his eye was fading quickly, because of his superpowers.  But you could tell it was there. 

            "Kudasia Butch tell me that you didn't come over here to bother me.  Kudasia means please," Blossom whispered to Sephora; but Blossom thought that Sephora hadn't heard a word from the dreamy way she was looking at Butch.

            "Hey Sephora.  Red, I have a message the principal wants you in his office for something."  Blossom looked in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, he was so she agreed. 

            "I'll see you after school in front of the school Sephora, Ja."

            "Bye Blossom."

            "See you later Sephora," Butch said.  "What's wrong with her?"  Butch asked as they walked down the hall.

            "Nothing is wrong.  Your eye looks better, and don't talk to me," Blossom ordered.

            "I helped your friend out Red by insulting you.  They were picking on her and by diverting the attention I got them to pick on you.  Even though I got beat up, for my valiant efforts. _ I deserve a medal."_

            "You did stop her from getting picked on.  But did you have to do it like that?  Why couldn't you have just told them to stop?"

            "It's the whole power thing.  If I had told them flat out to stop they would have thought I was bossing them around, and they can't beat me up so they would have to obey.  Then they wouldn't be my friends because they like me, they would be my friends because they are scared of me.  See it's a whole chain of things.  If you had friends you would know that."

            "Watch it baka."

            "I was joking.  Look I gotta go to class see you later."

            "Bye Butch, stay out of trouble."

            "I won't try."

                        &_&

            As Brick rounded a corner he ran into Blossom coming out of the girl's bathroom.

            "Hey Bloss, why aren't you in class?"

            "I have to show someone around the school, I just wanted to make sure I looked okay."

            "You look like you always do, there's nothing wrong."

            "Why are you out of class?"

            "Attendance list.  I saw what you did to my brother.  That was funny.  I couldn't stop laughing."  Brick opened the door to the office and they stepped inside.  Blossom walked to the secretary's desk to find out where the new student was. He was in the Principal's office and would be out in a minute.

            "I'll wait with you Bloss, got nothing better to do."  A coupla seconds later, the principal's door opened and Blossom looked up to see how the new kid looked.  She had to look up because he was quite tall, but when she got to his face and looked in his eyes her heart nearly stopped in her chest. 

            She couldn't read his eyes; there was nothing there.  She knew nothing but void when she looked in his eyes. 

                        #_#

            Okay that's it.  The next chap should be out soon; I'll think I'll start on it tomorrow.  It's too late right now.  Sweety Pie 3000 I hope you get your definitions.  Doomo to those who review, "_".


	5. Promised Strengths

Disclaimers: Yeah I own the Powerpuff Girls, that's why I'm poorer than the people in shelters.

Warnings:  As always there will be some cursing though as I said before I don't think my words count as curses. 

            Kudos to these people:

Sweety Pie 3000 - I think you forgot the Y in your name.  The definitions are implanted in the fourth chap, think that you have to read it again, thanks.

Phoenix Feather - I liked the cookie, what type was it?  I called it a he because well Mojo and _Him gave him male features.  They tried not to but they are male so that's what happened._

Hairy Gregory - I'm glad that there are not bad comments or errors in this chap.  I don't like Britney Spears but it is humiliating for Buttercup to be listening to the song so that's why I used it.  I don't think that there is another way for Butch to distract his friends if you think of it let me know.

Lizzy - I promise that your email will not go to waste, I just got out of school so now I have all day to write and check emails. 

Haruka Kyoko - Do you write fics?  I would like to read them if you do, I would like to send great reviews to your work. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Blossom - I think I'll join you in your screaming but you forgot _Him and __Him are way scarier than Mojo. _

Don't ask - You're going to get your butt kicked.  I'm telling Bruno and Wilky about you mentioning their names on the net.  I hope you believe this chapter picks up with action (and I mean action in that way, joking)

Usa-lover - I don't really want to use complicated Japanese words because this is not the anime section and people may not know what they mean, thanks for the suggestion though.

                        +_+ 

"Isn't it strange 

That a gift could be an

Enemy, that a privilege

Could feel like a chore

Find yourself a backdoor

That is your privilege . ._ ." Incubus - Privilege_

            "It was weird, all my thoughts just vanished when he looked at me.  He seemed really cold and distant too.  It was like he did not need me to show him around, like he knew everything already.  The hairs on my neck were alert the whole time.  And I tried so hard to read his eyes, I don't know why it should matter if I can read his eyes or not, but it just does."

            The PPGs were at Miss Bellum's house.  Bubbles had skipped cheerleading practice and Buttercup had skipped baseball practice.  Which meant that the guys on the baseball team could actually concentrate on hitting and catching the ball today.  The RRBs would be there later but they could not cut their practices so they were delayed.  

            "Well Blossom that shows you that you aren't the only know-it-all in this world.  This guy might be way smarter than you."

            "Thanks for the support Buttercup.  I'm worried about why the guy was weird and your worried about my pride.  Well not worried actually, just happy to see that it can be deflated.  Miss Bellum can you believe he has all his classes with us?"  

            "Why would they just add another student like this at the end of the year?"  Bubbles interjected, "Our school system usually does not work like that.  I did not know that you could get into the academy classes this late in the year anyway."

            Miss Bellum whom had been quiet since Blossom had related her story now spoke.  "Well maybe I should tell you girls now what I have known for quite some time."  The girls looked at her quizzically and sorta frowned.  Miss Bellum steadied her self for she knew that what was coming was a shock.  

            "You all know how I got interested in magic and the such a decade ago, after I learned that the blood of ancient wiccans ran through me."

            "I remember, we were like six and you tried to tell our fortunes.  But then you stopped and grew quiet and said that you had to leave.  Then you made us start training harder and the Professor started making harder training sessions for us."  Buttercup remembered.

            "Yes well, your futures were too graphic for me to tell you at that time.  Now that you are all teens and part of that future is about to play out I must tell some of what I saw, to warn you.  I did not see your future entirely only bits and pieces and those were brief."  Miss Bellum closed her eyes and began to concentrate very hard trying to conjure up more scenes from the future.  As she did the atmosphere began to change.  

            Inside of Miss Bellum's house thunder clouds and rain began to pour.  The girls looked at each other in surprise as the immense rains drenched them.  The girls looked outside and saw that nothing had changed, but inside the house a small hurricane was occurring.

            "MISS BELLUM!"  The girls called this out at the same time slightly frightened.  Miss Bellum did not acknowledge their screams she only kept her eyes closed but she started chanting/humming.  The girls stopped yelling and strained to hear the sounds that were coming out of Miss Bellum's mouth.  It was sorta hard since the winds were going at 124 mph and the whistling sound that the wind made was hard to hear over.  The girls wondered how Miss Bellum was still sitting and not even moving despite the force of the winds without superpowers.

            Then Miss Bellum began to talk and her voice drowned out the winds though she was talking soft, almost whispering. 

            "In a little while perhaps later on this week you will fight one the hardest battle of your lives. I say one of the hardest because there will be more; there is always a harder battle to fight in your life.  You will all learn new powers and strengths; you will also learn new weaknesses and how to control them slightly.  

            "This battle will be fought with someone not human, not mortal.  Someone who knows feelings only of control, only of their desires and pleasures.  This things power is immense and it knows of magic and of fighting power.  Its mind is unstable and filled only with hurt.  The name of this thing expresses violence itself. 

            "It will not be an easy battle; it is not guaranteed that you girls and the RRBs will win.  But you must and you will have help, I will teach you some simple but powerful spells and give you extra power; some of my Wicca power.  Your father will help in this also, his scientific knowledge will be greatly needed as none of you know enough magic to beat his."  

            Miss Bellum now turned her head to Blossom and opened her eyes.  Blossom wanted to gasp but she could not because of her shock at Miss Bellum's eyes.  Completely black where it was supposed to be white, this black area surrounded a pink/green swirled iris.  Looking into her eyes Blossom was lost in them, reading her future, finding more meaning in them than what Miss Bellum would tell her.  

            "Blossom you have the gift of reading things, particularly eyes.  You have been doing it more and more unconsciously over the last couple of days without realizing it.  You can read people, their intentions though this power will develop gradually as it is an art.  Take heed of what it tells you though common sense will sometimes lead you better than your power.  And you will find that missing soul you are searching for, you will realize that it has been in front of you the whole time.  You will at times have to abandon your caution and be irrational for you to win."

            Miss Bellum then turned to Buttercup who realized that though she had known Miss Bellum was speaking she had spoken something illegible to Blossom and she did not know what was said.  Buttercup did not have time to dwell on this as she also noticed Miss Bellum's eyes were a weird color.  Her iris was red and the color green surrounded it, completely taking the white out of her eyes.  

            "Buttercup the fighter, your gift is unique.  You have the strength of many bombs. I say bombs to express the power you have.  You have inherited the power to guess an opponents next move, to see a little into their strategy.  You may not always be right but you will need to decipher that when you fight.  Think wisely about the new enemies strategy for you will have to think a lot when decoding his strategy and it will not be easy.  Unlike Blossom you must learn to be more cautious to think things out before you act on impulse.  Abandon your irrationalism at times and you will have a chance to beat this thing."

            Miss Bellum now turned to Bubbles who because of fear had not even realized that Miss Bellum had been talking to her other sisters.  Now Bubbles did look at Miss Bellum and she gasped at her eyes not hiding her fear.  Miss Bellum's iris was surrounded by blue dotted yellow, while the iris itself was yellow striped with blue.  

            "Bubbles you are the sane one, the one who does not like to fight.  You will be the voice of reason in this battle, the halt and think about this voice.  You will be the one to keep everyone together when the pressure cracks.  Your power was expressed to you last night, was it not?  Your dreams foretell the future, much like my powers.  You will never remember all the parts of these prophesying dreams, but as you use your powers more you will be able to call the scenes together to piece them together to figure out what you are seeing.  You will have to abandon your fear of fighting for it will save you when your kind words will not.  Yet keep your sweetness for it may be the way into a cold heart."

            Now Miss Bellum closed her eyes completely and began to talk to all the girls in general.

            "You all have my blessing and full strength in this fight.  The RRBs also have their special powers; they are physically stronger than you.  This will help a lot, their endurance is more too though you may be able to match them at certain times in this.  They will not pass out from pain, which can be a curse or a blessing depending on the situation.  Blossom I impart upon you the power to heal as you can see who will need this help the most."

                        :(

            "Practice is really unnecessary for us.  I don't see why we go."

            "Unlike you Butch we have some humility, I don't know about you but I lower my power when I play against normal people."  Brick admitted.

            "I agree with both of you.  I can practice at home with my superpowers low and then I can use them low when I wrestle.  But we need to be a practice to learn our team plays and to find out information," Boomer put in.

            "Fine I agree.  I thought that we would be at Ma's house by now it never takes this long normally." 

            "Maybe because we are walking Butch, we usually fly."  Boomer said.

            "Well let's turn on our after-burners and go."

            "Why the rush Butch?" Brick questioned, "In a rush to see a certain red-head?"

            "Who you Brick?  Why would I rush if I'm seeing you now?"

            "Not me baka, Bloss.  Why don't you just ask her out?  We know you were there last night, we heard you sneak in this morning.  Better not let Mom ever hear you doing it."

            "I never said I liked her, and besides she does not like me like that."

            "That was evident by the black eye," Boomer laughed and Brick joined him.  Butch scowled and pretended to be pissed.  "Seriously she lets you sleep in her bed but she does not like you?  That's weird.  Maybe she does but she doesn't know it yet.  Like how Cherry was with me, when she would flirt with me unknowingly."

            "Red probably doesn't even know what flirting is."

            "You may be underestimating her Butch, you seem to do that with some girls." Brick teased.

            "May I remind you who gets the most chicks out of all of us, I do not underestimate women, and they underestimate me. They see the handsome green eyes and see a softy not a devil."

            "You know what?" Boomer asked, "I think Blossom might be able to tame that so called devil."

            "Cute Boomer, but how 'bout I tell your 'Cherry' that someone is crushin' on you. Someone named Gwinnett Braxton." Butch taunted.

            "Long as I don't touch her then there is no problem. Unlike Brick my girl would not go out and kill Gwinnett for just looking."

            "Hey, Buttercup is not like that . . ." Brick's brothers just stared at him. "Never mind."

                        ^_+

            As the PPGs came out of Miss Bellum's house they tried to dry off. 

            "We could power up and dry off but then out clothes would be puffy and stick out and Buttercup's dress is short and it really does not need to rise up anymore."

            "Geez Blondie it's your fault I have this thing on."

            "Yeah, I know," Bubbles  giggled.  Miss Bellum waved at the girl's antics and then looked above her head to wave in the sky.

            "What you laughing at Cherry?" Boomer asked as he and his brothers landed.

            "Nothing, why are you guys so late?"

            "Why are you guys so wet?" Butch questioned when he looked at them.

            "Hey don't complain Butch, I'm not. Do you see Buttercup?" Brick whispered.

            "Forget Buttercup look at Bubbles," came Boomer's whisper. 

            "Whatever, I'm trying not too." Butch grumbled he was trying really hard to keep his gaze of Blossom.

            "You know that they are talking about us," Buttercup whispered. 

            "Well we are wet Buttercup, and our clothes are sorta clingy so we do look sorta weird." Bubbles replied.

            "Speak for yourselves, my clothes are not clingy."

            Buttercup snickered at Blossom. "Blossom your shirt was already tight imagine how it looks now, on top of that your ass was noticeable with the pants dry imagine how it looks now." 

            Blossom blushed but composed herself. "Well you two need to worry more about how your going to clamp your boyfriend's mouths shut. Oh and your headlights are on - really on."

            "Worry about your own Blossom."

            "Shut up Bubbles," Blossom growled. "I'm out of here, I have to meet Princess for dinner. You two can deal with the ogling eyes."

            "Be careful Bloss, Princess is real sneaky. You know how she was when we were kids."

            Blossom nodded her acknowledgement of Buttercup's warning and began to fly away. "Bye Miss Bellum thanks for everything. Goodbye hentais I think you all will need a cold shower when you get home."

"Hello boys, I am so glad to see that you all greeted me respectively." Miss Bellum joked.

"Gomen Mom," all three said not really looking at her. 

Miss Bellum smiled and turned around to walk back in the house. "See you later Buttercup and Bubbles.  If you need any more advice just come by I will always have more visions to tell you as time goes on.  See you later boys." 

"Bye Mom," they chorused.

"So Cherry is that a new look?  Cause I like it," Boomer whispered when Miss Bellum had walked in the house. 

Bubbles rolled her eyes. " NO it isn't.  Besides you shouldn't be looking anyway."  Boomer grinned but lowered his head and looked away.  Brick followed because unlike Bubbles Buttercup wouldn't just talk she would probably knock him out. 

"Kami-damned hentais.  I can't believe you two, trying to ogle goodies.  You guys should go talk to your Mom, she told us some really creepy things.  On top of that you all should talk to Blossom about the new kid she meet today.  She was really creped out about him," Buttercup said.

"What do you mean creped out?" Butch asked.

Before Buttercup could answer Brick cut in. " I walked to the office with her and I saw her meet this guy.  She turned really pale when she saw him and that is weird even for Bloss.  I mean I guess a lot of girls would say he was cute I don' know but Bloss acted like he was going to attack her any moment.  And the way he looked at her was weird like she was a possession and then he looked like he wanted to kill me when I touched her shoulders to ask her if she was okay."

"Blossom left all that out when she told us about what happened," Bubbles said.

"You know how Bloss is Cherry, she likes to handle things herself and think over her problems before she presents them on others.  You know how she is always fixing up someone else's love life but never her own?  That's probably what she is doing with this."

"Oh Butch you might have some competition for her," Buttercup teased.

"What are you talking about BC?  Whom am I competing for?"

"Don't play stupid Butch, we all know you're crushin' on her, but besides the point you really do have some competition for her.  Remember the guy from last night, Alex?  Well he is this girl named Sephora's brother and he saw Blossom again today and he wants to take her to dinner Saturday night.  And while Blossom may not admit it she is in frenzy about what to wear tomorrow.  After all she doesn't know how to shop for those kind of clothes so she is really nervous," Buttercup explained.

"I don't see why she would want to go out with him, he seemed like a first class asshole."

"You sound jealous Butch," Bubbles teased. 

"Maybe I am," Butch admitted before he flew off shocking everyone else.

"Does anyone besides me think he's trippin'? Boomer asked.  Everyone raised his or her hands in agreement.

            _

"I could have flown Princess, I really did not need you to send that limo to my house," Blossom complained as she sat down to 'talk' to Princess at the restaurant table.   Princess smiled at Blossom acknowledging her the way that rich people commonly do. 

"Hello Blossom, I am quite happy to see that you're here.  For a second I thought you would not come, it is almost 7:30."

"Gomen about that, but I could not find what to wear.  When I asked the driver where he was supposed to take me I had to run back upstairs and change, I was dressed a whole lot casual then this."  

Princess took in Blossom's attire and it seemed to her that Blossom could not dress fancy at all.  Her clothes looked casual to Princess but then Princess had on a royal blue sleeveless dress, which stopped at her knees but had a slit that went up her right thigh.  3-inch royal blue colored pumps completed the set along with an elegant upswept French braid and tendrils of hair falling in her face.

  Blossom on the other hand was wearing black semi-dressy pants and an olive green shirt that was criss-crossed in the back with elbow-length sleeves.  She had kept her pigtails but had twisted them into separate buns.  She still had her bang but it was straighter and less frizzy than before.  She looked like she had not ironed her clothes; Princess chuckled slightly at this revelation.

Blossom blushed in embarrassment, how often does a criminal get one over on a hero?  "I really don't dress up a lot so I didn't know what to wear.  But it's better than the jeans I was going to wear, I didn't even know I had these clothes."

"I doesn't look bad, but usually when people come to this restaurant people dress up like I am.  Would you like to order now or later, we can eat now and talk later, I've worked up quite an appetite so I would prefer to eat now, but it is up to you."

"We can eat now, I'm quite hungry, but I warn you I eat a lot."  Princess turned around and beckoned for a nearby waiter to come over.  Princess placed her order and then Blossom did so also. 

"That waiter is ours for the evening so anything you need just call him over.  He's only serving our table so we should not have to wait long for anything," Princess informed.  A silence soon fell on over the table and for once Blossom began to wish she were a conversational person.

"So how was Sweden?" Blossom asked.

Princess eyes lit up at the memory and Blossom looked into them reading the good feelings in them.  But also in Princess' eyes there was some hurt and pain.  "It is so beautiful there.  It's green and filled with grass and you can actually breath.  There are some poverty stricken-parts and those parts are dreary and filled with sickness.  But other than that it is so pretty there.

"I stayed in a very pretty boarding house.  I didn't want to live on the school campus there were too many rules and some of the girls I would have boarded with would have caused problems for me so I had my own cottage.  I even rented out 3 of my rooms to different boarders.  A lot of the girls there were jealous and I don't mean to sound conceited when I say that.  I am almost the richest girl in the world and the all the girls there were from affluent families. 

"I really did not have a lot of friends there or I would have been in a lot of trouble.  I was in a drama club briefly but I quit.  I kept getting lead roles and the girls started threatening me.  I couldn't turn to my dad for help in those cases because then the other girls would have found out and I would have been bullied more." 

Blossom had been staring at Princess' face the whole time to see if she was telling the truth and Blossom was shocked to find out that she was.  Blossom had rarely been that powerless in her life and when she had she had had her sisters there with her to help her.  She had never been alone with no one to turn to when she had lost her powers.  She was about to say something to Princess but then their food came and they began to eat. 

_5 Courses Later _

"That was better than I thought it would be.  I usually don't eat fancy food because it tastes funny but this food did not taste half bad," Blossom admitted.

"You really eat a lot, I don't know where it goes but you really do."  Blossom wanted to tell her it went straight to her butt, but Blossom wasn't on that type of level with her yet.  "The food is good because my dad owns this restaurant and I handle this part of his business in food so I direct them to make food that taste real and will appeal to teenagers.  I've done pretty good in directing the chiefs to cook and because of that business is blooming."

"Well I'm happy to hear that you have some type of joy in your life.  I'm going to be frank with you Princess, the fact that you invited me here has creped me out a little.  I know you're telling the truth about everything but it is always hard to trust a former enemy."

"I'm glad you came despite your misgivings.  But if you began to trust the Rowdyruff Boys than I pray that in your heart you can find it to trust me.  I don't know how to really prove to you that I am no longer power hungry but I do know how I can start."

"How?"

"Well I found out where the robot came from that attacked you.  Apparently it was stolen several days ago from a factory that belongs to my dad.  There were absolutely no clues left and my dad owns one of the best Crime Scene Investigator teams in the country."

"I watch that show CSI do you?  I know it has nothing to do with it but I can't help but talk about it.  I think that Warrick is so cute.  Okay I'm babbling, go on."

"That's alright.  But if you and your friends want to check out the factory I will gladly give you the address of it.  You were not told about the robbery because my dad did not want the public to know one of his 'fortress' factories could be penetrated.  It's the whole publicity thing and I don't mind if things are kept quiet as long as the family is not embarrassed.  I know I sound stuck-up but this is how I was raised."

"I'm really sorry about how things have been going for you and if you are really trying to turn over a new leaf then I will help you to the best of my ability.  But I have to tell you only you can really make yourself truly good, I can only help but the entire process is up to you."

            "I thank you for you help.  I seem to be thanking a lot of people these past couple of days which is more than I've done in my life."

            "Thank you for the food Princess it was good, but I need to get home now, I have city patrol first thing in the morning and I need to rest.  Thank you once again.  Oh yeah, before I forget Butch told me to ask you do you have his beeper number.  He assumed because you have my cell phone number you would have all out numbers, do you?"

            "Actually I do, I do have numerous contacts.  But tell him I won't call it unless he wants me too."  Princess opened the purse she had with her and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a number on it.  "Tell him to call me if it is okay with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?"  Blossom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well both your sister's are together with a RRB and so I assumed that you would be with Butch."

"How do you know that?  Buttercup and Brick just got together only a few people know that."

"It's the same way I know your cell number, I have connections.  I didn't mean to pry but I needed to catch up on the things that were happening.  I won't do it anymore but I would like to apologize again for finding out information without your consent.  Goodbye Blossom it was fun and I would like to do it again."

"Sayonara Princess, I'll talk to you later.  You can call me since you have my cell, and I don't care what it's about.  Like you said I would like to trust you and become a friend," Blossom called as she walked out the restaurant.  

Princess turned back to her table with a smile on her face and ordered a glass of champagne from her waiter.  She toasted herself on her recent accomplishments alone. 

            ^_^

"Okay so I need some coffee or something but I'll be fine," Blossom told herself.  She was still tired because she had gone to sleep late last night.  The crook she was throwing into the jail van looked at her like she was crazy because she was talking to herself.  "Okay if the crook thinks I'm crazy then I must stop talking to myself," she said out loud, "never mind." 

Blossom threw the crook into the van and leaned against the door.   It was only 5:30 in the morning and she was exhausted.  She rubbed her eyes and thought about her dinner last night with Princess.  Maybe she had been to eager with her offer of friendship and maybe she had acted sort of dizzy but she couldn't help it if she had been nervous.  When Butch had been with her she had acted real in charge with Princess but when he had not been there she felt out of control.  Maybe she did need mental health if she couldn't handle an old nemesis. 

            ! _! 

"Boomer I have to go on patrol in a little while so I'll call you when I get finished.  I need to meet Bloss she has been up since 3:00 this morning and it's like 8:00 now . . . I hate morning patrol but I feel bad for her also . . . What do you mean if she had called Butch he would have stayed with her . . . I don't think it's Butch who doesn't feel in love, I think it's Bloss, you know how she is . . . I'll try to talk to her, that's why I'm leaving early to go on patrol so we can talk . . . Okay I love you too, bye Boomie."

Bubbles hung up the phone and grabbed her purse before flying out her window. 'The professor never really did teach us to use doors,' she thought.  Taking out her cell phone she dialed Blossom's cell and alerted her she was coming. 

"I'll be there soon . . . What corner are you on again . . . Are you sure you want coffee what about hot chocolate . . . A lot of sugar and a little bit of milk . . . Sure I'll remember . . . I know you're tired . . . Alright Bye."

            &_^

"Doomo Bubbles, you don't know how much I appreciate this."  Blossom had wolfed down the snack that Bubbles had given her and was feeling a lot better.

"It's been really quiet, I had a couple of robberies but that was it.  Why are you here so early?"  Blossom questioned.

"Well," Bubbles began nervously," I wanted to talk to you about the fact that you don't have a boyfriend.  I mean Bloss you're a normal healthy girl, attractive as hell, and you have a great personality.  I know that there are tons of guys chasing you, why don't you at least have a play mate or something."

Blossom blushed before answering, "Well I was thinking of calling Alex but I don't know anymore."

Bubbles swept her eyes to the side as she tried to think of a way to steer the conversation towards Butch and Blossom. "Why would you want to seriously call a human anyway?  I'm not trying to sound prejudiced or anything but we do have a stamina that cannot be matched by humans don't you think you should try out someone with your stamina?"

"Well, I suppose but the only person I know single with chemical X is Bu-!  Heck NO."

"Why not Bloss?  He's cute and he's strong and he is really nice."

"I know all of that but I mean we're really great friends.  What if it doesn't work out and we end up hating each other?  Besides Butch likes Princess and she likes him so they might get together.  I don't mind being alone."

"Bloss you can't go through life being anti-social and against love.  I don't know what happened to make you hate love but you had better tell me if you have a problem or something you need to over come that BC and me could help you fix."

"I don't have a sin-"

*** BOOM ***

            "What on earth was that?" Bubbles asked after the explosion had gone off.

            "I don't know but I think we had better go check it out," Blossom suggested.  "I really doubt we need to call them I'm pretty sure everyone in Townsville heard that noise."  As Blossom and Bubbles flew towards the crime scene the assessed the damage that had occurred to Townsville, it was going to take a lot of cleaning to get the town back to normal.

            *** BOOM ***

"There it goes again Blossom, whatever that is it's powerful."  That blast had knocked the girls back a little and they had had to struggle to keep flying straight.  They did not have to fly much farther to find the culprit when the came upon a blue-haired boy flying in midair. 

"O mi kami Bubbles, that's the new guy at school that I showed around."  Bubbles said nothing and Blossom looked around to find her falling to the ground unconscious. 

"BUBBLES!"  Blossom screamed as she rushed to get her sister.  The blue-haired boy turned his head when he heard the scream and smirked.  With a wave of his hand he made Bubbles float over to him and he turned his head to smile at a shocked Blossom.

"Hello Blossom, I have your sister right here.  If you want her come get her." 

            "I don't know who you think you are," Blossom said as she flew towards the boy, "but you have picked the wrong puff to mess with today."  Blossom reached her sister and was about to grab her when she was pulled away.

            'What the –' she thought.

            "You said I could have her if I flew and got her," Blossom argued.  She was now standing in front of the boy and she was trying not to look in his eyes. 

            "Did I mention you would have to fight me to get her?"  

            "I don't care what I have to do, I want my sister back."

            "Well then let's go."  The blue haired boy waved his hand leaving Bubbles to float in the air.  Blossom looked at her quickly but dropped into a fighting stance along with the boy.

            "Oh yes and Blossom learn my name.  It is Basher you should remember it, after all I remembered your pretty name.  You will soon be screaming it in pain and maybe in pleasure if you prove up to my standards."

            Blossom involuntarily shuddered. "I hope I fail your standards then."  Flying quickly but swiftly at him Blossom threw a punch that completely missed. 

            'Okay so he's fast,' she thought.  Blossom sensing him above kicked out her leg and felt her foot connect with flesh. 'Gotcha'.

            "Not bad, for a girl." Basher then grabbed Blossom's foot and twisted it causing her to spin.  As she tried to stop he flew around and punched her in her gut 10 times in 4 seconds.  Spitting up blood Blossom stopped spinning and wiped her mouth grinning.

            "Not bad, for a jerk."

            "Feisty just what I like.  Are you ready to fight again?"

            "Not without back up she isn't."  This voice came from behind her and Blossom recognized it immediately.  Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Brick were behind her puzzled but ready to fight, especially when they saw the blood on Blossom's lip.

            "Then bring it Butch and make sure you know what you're doing."

            "Watch it Butch, he's stronger than he looks."  Blossom called as Butch flew at Basher.

            "Did that asshole do that?"  Brick asked pointing to the blood on Blossom's lip.

            "He punched me in my stomach 10 times and I coughed up blood.  My stomach hurts like you know what, but I'm okay for now.  But we have to worry about Bubbles right now.  I was trying to get her but he stopped me.  She fainted when we got here and we need to get her."

            "I'll do it, and then I'll kill the bastard for hurting her and you," Boomer growled.

                        &_&

            Not a cliffhanger but what can you do? Ja. 


	6. Perfect Mistakes

Disclaimers: No I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or related characters.

Warnings:  Same as all the other chapters, I don't even think this story needs warnings. 

            Kudos – 

Violettegal345 – Thanks for the review in chapter 4 I got it too late to include it in chapter 5 so I'm doing it now.

Hairy Gregory – Don't worry about 'Don't ask', he's harmless.

Haruka Kyoko – It's fun writing them just time consuming if you have a lot to do.

Jenuki-gal4ever

Leader Girl a. k. a Bloss – Thanks _x 5 cause you reviewed 5 times in one setting so thanks a lot.  As for why Basher was acting that way toward Bloss will be explained either in this chap or in chapter 7._

ItokoMeilin05 (Melinda) – I wrote you back a letter but like I told you on the phone I need to get to a mailbox -: P.  GO read her fics at the penname ItokoMeilin05.

Kamira_ruki – Yep alternate pairings, haha.

            This story is turning out longer than I planned for it to be.  Hmm, not that it's a bad thing but still; Saa, on with the fic.

                        @_@

"And I would be the one 

To hold you down, 

Kiss you so hard, 

Nothing stands between us here

And I won't be denied

I'll take your breath away 

And after I'd wipe away the tears . . ." _Sarah McLachlan – Possession _

            Butch quickly wiped the blood from his mouth as he once again launched himself at Basher.  He was really getting tired of hitting him and not having an effect.  Not only was his fist starting to hurt but also he was doing no damage and this bastard was laughing at him.

            Butch punched out with a left hook and though he felt his fist hit Basher he saw no damage whatsoever.  

            "I must say Butch if I didn't know you were a guy I would assume by your hits that you were a female."

            "Are you being a sexist?"  The new voice that spoke up stopped the fighting between the two teens.   Buttercup hung in the air with a pissed look on her face and in a fighting pose.  "I'll have you know I hit twice as hard as any guy even one that has chemical x."  While she said this she did a barrage of punches and kicks to Basher that slightly winded him. 

            "Move BC, I'll take care of this bastard, besides I don't like sexist comments either.  They make Red hit me if I say them," Butch tried to joke with Buttercup to relax her so they could fight with a strategy and not with anger.  Basher eyes clouded with anger for a second at the sight of Butch talking to Buttercup and at the mention of Blossom's nickname.  Just as he was about to light into Butch a voice popped into his head.

            **_"Come back now Basher, we have seen enough to determine our plans.  You conducted your part of the test very well we need you here now.  Give one last bang or boom but report here immediately."_**

****

**_          Basher cursed under his breath and growled.  "I'm getting bored playing with you weaklings, so here take your sister, I can always come back and get her," saying that he flung his arm in a sharp motion that flung Bubbles through the air and towards the ground.  Boomer however grabbed her before she fell too far.  _**

            Basher turned around and the PPG and the RRB thought he was leaving.  Brick and Butch however kept their guard until they saw that Basher was just a little speck in the sky.  He stopped flying then and turned around began to summon a lot of power in his hands.  Pointing a finger at Butch he clicked his tongue and the power ball flew towards Butch. 

            "Stupid boy, he thinks he's so strong wait till he can't move one side of his body," Basher chuckled slightly before realizing that Buttercup was also in the way of the ball.  He watched as Butch with wide eyes tried to push her out the way too late.  The ball slightly grazed her arm leaving it immobile; but it hit Butch dead on.  He fell to the ground unable to move due to the ball's power and because of earlier injuries from fighting with Basher.****

            Brick flew up to Buttercup helping her fly, as she grew weak from the power taken from her by the magic ball.  Blossom flew after Butch as he hit the ground because she was the only one not holding anybody.  Boomer was carrying semi-concious Bubbles, and Brick was doing the same to Buttercup.

            Blossom put some extra power into her flying, trying to reach Butch before he hit the ground.  She grabbed him by his arms but hurt her stomach more in the process because of the strain.  She gently set him on the ground, and waved at the others to go on and take care of her sisters.  Lifting up her shirt to see her stomach she was delighted to see the black and blue bruises from Basher's hits to be fading.  

            Looking over at Butch lying on the ground next to her she decided to try out her new healing power.  She mumbled some quick spell words Miss Bellum had taught her and was delighted to see a light color that looked something like the crayon Purple Mountain Majesty come out her fingers.  She spread her fingers over Butch and watched as most of his injuries went away.  She took off his shirt to see if he had any bruises and was shocked to see a stomach that sexy.  She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of anything but helping Butch. 

            It was working she thought as his bruises faded back into his regular tan skin color but she was beginning to feel light headed.  Butch sat up renewed and looked at Blossom shocked to see a faint aura of purple fading into her hands.  She looked unstable he thought as she there wobbling, and trying not to close her eyes.

            "Are you drunk Red?" he tried to joke.

            "Nope, I used a lot of my energy healing you so I think I'm going to sleep now," she answered faintly right before she closed her eyes and fainted.  'So this is what Miss Bellum meant when she said the power would take a lot out of me when I first started using it,' was her last closing thought.

            Butch grabbed her before her head hit the ground and stood up.  He noticed his shirt on the ground next to him and the fact that he felt great.  'So this is the new power Mom said she had,' he thought.  He glanced at Blossom and decided he was going to ruthlessly tease her about taking off his shirt.  He also wondered in the process if she had liked what she had seen.

            Picking up his shirt he picked up Blossom like a baby and flew her to her house.  He was not shocked to see that none of his siblings were there.  They had taken Bubbles and Buttercup to Miss Bellum's house to be healed and checked.  Going in Blossom's room he laid her down on her bed, took her shoes off.  Sitting down on one side of her bed he looked down at her and noticed her lips moving as if saying something.  Her eyes opened and she looked at him shocked but happy he was there.

            "Hey, did I heal you good?"

            "Ya thanks, I just dropped you off I think you need to sleep.  I'm going to go meet with my brothers so we can arrange a meeting and talk about this," he told her as he stood up.

            "I'm wanna come with you, I need to talk strategy with everyone else and I don't want to miss anything," Blossom said as she struggled out of the bed.  Butch pushed her down lightly but with enough force to let her know she would not be leaving without his consent.

            "Butch I need to go, I'll go crazy laying here not knowing what to do if an attack comes.  He knows everything about us and because of that me and Brick need to think of a plan."

            "I'm pretty sure us bakas out of our group can think of a good plan for once without you," Butch said with a fake frown.  It was hard for him to keep that face when she looked at him with a sorry face.

            "Gomen Butch, I -I didn't mean it that way.  It came out th-the wrong-" she stuttered out an apology.

            "I don't know if I should forgive you so easily Blossom, you have to make it up to me for hurting my feelings so badly," he got out as he turned his head downward so that it looked like he was sad.  Really he didn't want her to see the huge grin on his face.

            "I-if there is anything I can do Butch let me know.  I really am sorry I promise to make it up to you in anyway," Blossom sincerely told him.

            He thought about saying something hentai she could do but thought better of it, he decided to go easy on her.  "Give me a kiss," he said in as straightforward a face as he could as he looked at her blushed cheeks.

            "Wh-wh-what?"

            "Stop stuttering Red, you're doing it madd hard.  I want you to kiss me, then I'll forgive you."

            She started to stutter again and felt her cheeks go from pink to a dark red.  "I can't just plan a kiss Butch, and besides it has to be spontaneous, I can't jus-"

            Butch kissed her then, a slow kiss -no tongue was involved- that was hard but soft and slightly bruised her lips.  When he pulled away and looked at her flushed face and swollen lips he almost kissed her again but he couldn't not yet.  He didn't want to rush it, because he knew she wouldn't like it.

            "Was that spontaneous enough Bloss?"  He grinned his trademark bad boy grin and walked to her window, Blossom just stared at his dark green blaze as he flew even after it had vanished. 

                        "_"

            "Melinda what am I going to do?  I can't fall in love with Butch, he's my best friend out of all the guys I know."

            "Can he kiss?" Melinda asked with and innocent face but with a devilish look in her eye.  Blossom looked at her and laughed so hard tears came out her eyes.

            "I don't know I've never kissed anyone before.  Well besides that time in 4th grade when I played truth or dare but I was so young and I didn't even know what I was doing.  I don't even consider that a kiss," Blossom admitted.

            "Bloss you need to grow up girl.  You are practically out of school in a year and you've never had a steady boyfriend, besides that clown you dated sophomore year," Melinda informed her.

            "I know, look I'm hungry can we please stop at the food court now?"  Blossom was walking through the mall with a close friend of hers named Melinda.  Blossom had called her up yesterday and asked her to come help her buy something for her date tonight.  

            Blossom really did not want to go on the date tonight but her sisters had insisted.  Blossom had not attended the group meeting so when her sisters had gotten home she had drilled them on everything.  Their strategy was to play it by ear until school came and they had to see Basher again or until he attacked, whichever came first.

            Blossom walked into the food court not looking around, just focused on finding food to nourish her.  She turned around to find Melinda only to see her friend was not with her, Blossom looked around and saw Melinda in the middle of a group of guys.  Blossom smiled and chuckled because she knew that her friend was a boy magnet. 

            With neck length brown hair, almond-shaped chocolate eyes and a figure that a playboy bunny would envy (just with out all the silicone) Melinda could stop traffic, especially with her way with clothes.  Blossom caught Melinda's eye and raised her eyebrow at her friend.  When Blossom really looked at her eyes however she could see that Melinda needed help.

            Walking to the group Blossom said excuse me loudly and walked through the crowd and stood next to Melinda.

            "Look I'm flattered you all want my number but could I please leave?" Melinda asked.  Blossom took a different approach especially when she saw the many eyes wondering over her body.  She squinted her eyes and shot beams at every pen melting them all in one shot.  She and Melinda looked at each other and yelled score at the same time.  

            The boys backed off then walking back to their tables quickly.  Blossom and Melinda got their food laughing the whole time.  

            A little while later at a Papaya while looking over dresses Melinda confessed something to Blossom.

            "I wish I had super powers so I could beat of guys with one fist."

            "No you don't because you have to fight hard villains and you're expected to save the world for free."

            "Blossom I think you should go out with Butch and leave this Alex guy alone.  I mean he seems like a nice guy but Butch is so much better for you.  You two are opposite in certain ways but alike in a lot of ways.  You have the perfect compatibility for a relationship to work, but you don't seem to want it.  I would never tell you anything I wasn't sure about, besides I like Butch's personality and you are fortunate he likes you."

            "Maybe . . ." Melinda just looked at her with confusion present on her face as to why Blossom would pass up something as good as Butch.

                        *_#

            "I'm going on patrol Bubbles, but I'm going to meet Brick there so don't worry," Buttercup called as she walked out the house.

            "Bye Buttercup, be careful.  Remember don't rush into anything if something happens."

            Buttercup flew to her post and waited for Brick to show up to keep her company.  Leaning against a street lamppost she started to close her eyes and relax when she heard the voice.

            "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Buttercup, I was scared I had hurt you."  

            She popped open her eyes immediately and gave the figure in front of her, her hardest glare.  "You had better leave before I hurt you and I won't care if you are hurt or not."

            "I love that fire I see behind your eyes, it's enticing.  Well since you want to fight lets do it, you seem like a worthy opponent."

            "I _seem like a worthy opponent," she mocked him as she mumbled under her breath.  Getting in a fighting stance she waited for the attack as she started to try and use her new power.  He was going to fake a punch but he would kick her instead.  She stood still as he attacked and when he threw the punch, she grabbed his leg and punched him in the face.  He flew back slightly shocked but not hurt._

            Buttercup felt a throbbing in her fist and felt her heart slightly sink.  He wasn't bleeding anything, but she had hit him with almost her most powerful punch.  She was so busy pondering she did not notice him attack again and she looked up too late to stop most of his punches or kicks.  Putting up an arm she blocked a kick, but not the punch that hit her stomach.  Despite all his hits he never touched her face and she wondered why. 

            "Buttercup!"  Brick punched Basher to the ground with great force and turned his attention to Buttercup.  "What the hell were you thinking about?  We told you to get help if that asshole came around.  Look at you, he f_cking bruised the hell out of you."  Turning his attention to Basher Brick scowled took a fighting stance.

            "Come one asshole, it's easy for you to attack girls right?  So let's see how you do against a guy," Brick taunted.  "Hey BC, you know that new power strategy of yours?  Can you use it to tell me what he going to do?"  Brick whispered.  

            Buttercup eyes widened in shock as she got a slight picture of what attack Basher was going to use.  "He is going to fly away and not fight, he might throw a punch or two before he flies but I am not sure," she said slightly confused.  

            Basher did just as she had predicted.  He exchanged several blows with Brick and then flew away.  Brick watched as he flew and waited for another power ball when that didn't happen he turned his attention to Buttercup, she was coughing up blood.

            "Come on BC, I gotta take you to get healed.  A couple of crooks having fun might do Townsville some good," Brick said as he flew up in the air with her in his arms.  For once Buttercup did not complain about being helped, and Brick was glad for that.  He gave her a quick kiss as a reward and she grinned up at him.

            "What was that for?"

            "What I can't kiss my girlfriend just because I want to?"

            "Not when she's bruised and in pain!"

            "It's because you didn't complain when I stopped you from fighting."

            "I guess I shouldn't complain a lot more."

                        +_+

            "You look very beautiful tonight Blossom, not that you don't look beautiful all the time," Alex complimented her.

            Blossom mumbled a small thank you and looked at her hands.  She hoped someone would appreciate the embarrassment she was putting herself through to wear what she was wearing.  With a thigh-length sparkly silver skirt over a pair of black capris and a black shirt that showed a little stomach and only had one strap Blossom looked stunning.  The French twist in her hair and the open back sling sandals complimented her outfit completely and made it look even better.

            'Here I am again in another fancy restaurant,' she thought ruefully.

            "You seem quiet tonight, like something is occupying your thoughts or is it a someone?" Alex asked.

            Blossom snapped out of her daydream state and smiled at him. "No I'm sorry, there is really nothing on my mind.  I was just thinking about how this is the second time in two days I've to a restaurant this fancy, I usually don't go to places like this."

            "Damn, there goes that smile again.  You were in a restaurant last night?  Was it with that guy, your friend named Butch?  I don't know but I feel a little jealous when I think that you two might be close," Alex admitted.

            "Oh no, it was with a girl.  I don't know why you should be jealous of me and Butch we don't go out," she told him.  Actually now Blossom was thinking of Butch now because Alex had mentioned him and she had tried so hard to get him out of her mind.

            "You're doing it again, drifting.  Are you sure you don't want to do this some other night?"

            "I know you're probably getting upset with me, but I have so much on my mind.  We can still continue this if you want to," Blossom told him.

            "I would love to but I know your mind is on that overbearing asshole and like I said before I feel jea-"

            "Don't you call Butch that!  You have no," Blossom lowered her voice as she noticed that everyone was staring at her, " you have no right to say that.  He may have acted like one that night at the pool house but he was concerned for me.  He had a right to be he didn't know you and I'm glad he was concerned," she whispered harshly.

            "I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean it, but now I see this date is pointless.  You obviously have an attraction to Butch even if you don't realize it, so I'm not going to pursue this.  I'll wind up hurting myself because your heart is already taken."  Alex chuckled at Blossom's shocked face and she just looked at him and smiled slightly.

            'He's the second person today to tell me about Butch, oh what am I going to do?' she thought.  "If we are going to leave then would please tell your sister to be at my house at 6:00 tomorrow, please don't forget."

            "I would like to continue dinner with you after all, I saved my appetite for tonight.  Besides, I wouldn't want to rumor to get out that I was a horrible date, that would ruin my reputation," he laughed.

            Blossom laughed also, "I wouldn't try to embarrass you, so yes I'll stay but only as friend.  Besides I'm starving also, which is a good thing but also a bad thing because this means the bill will be expensive.  I eat a lot normally so I'm just warning you."

                        ^_*

            "So anyway my brother is still smitten with you but he feels that because you love someone else he doesn't want to ruin that," Sephora told Blossom as a mud mask was put on her face. 

            Sephora had come by the house happy and gleaming with joy.  She had gotten her contacts and was still learning how to put them in, so she had been a little late coming over.  Buttercup was helping with the makeover, because she was in high spirits after being with Brick last night.  Blossom had chewed her out about the fight but she had been happy her sister was okay with only a few bruises Miss Bellum had healed.

            "So who is the mystery fellow you are in love with Blossom?" Sephora asked. Blossom looked up from the book she was reading (she had not been much help in the makeover, she knew nothing about real makeup and hair dressing) and tried to think of something to say.  She knew that Sephora liked Butch and it would crush her to know that maybe Butch and Blossom might have an attraction.

            "Well," she answered cautiously, "the person your brother is talking about is a really close friend."

            Sephora kept quiet for a couple of seconds after that and Blossom inwardly sighed expecting something bad to happen, instead Sephora changed the subject.  "My brother was so shocked when he found out how much you ate.  I laughed because I figured I should have warned him since I know, but he told me he told you he didn't know where all that food vanished too.  He was really impressed with you figure and so it shocked him to see how much you ate," she laughed.

            "It all goes to her ass is where it goes," Buttercup interjected. "I bet your brother noticed _that when she got up," she laughed._

            "Actually he noticed it the first time you guys meet and he tried not to look at dinner last night," Sephora got out through laughing.

            "You people make me sick, shut up," Blossom fake growled.

            "It's not our fault if your butt is so big, like Jennifer Lopez before liposuction," Bubbles teased as she curled Sephora's hair around a curl iron. 

**_· _****_45 minutes later *_**

****

"You look really pretty Sephora, I can't believe the transformation," Bubbles compliment her.  

"I think you looked nice before but you look nice now too," Blossom said.  With shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes, and a nice body that though held a little baby fat –which was not noticeable- Sephora was quite pretty.  She just need to bring out her best features more with makeup and stylish clothes.

"I gotta go call up my older sister in college and tell her about this, then I going to drag my lazy 18-year old brother to the mall he's going to help me shop for new clothes," Sephora said as she got her cell out her purse to call her brother.

"Don't you mean he's going to pay while you shop for new clothes," Buttercup joked.  Sephora just laughed because she knew it was true.

            ^_^

"Where the hell are they," Buttercup questioned as the girls looked in the sky for the RRBs the next morning before school.

"They know I hate flying to school, it screws up my hair.  If they don't hurry we'll miss the bus," Bubbles complained.

"This is BS, they're the ones who insisted we need protection so they would accompany us to school.  Bakas, they are so going to pay for this," Blossom promised.  Several minutes later the RRBs did show up and the PPGs got a huge shock.  The RRBs had grown 3 inches over night, making Boomer and Brick 6'3 and Butch 6'4.

"Excuse my French," Buttercup said, "but what the f_ck happened to you three?"

Brick put his hand and tried to answer without making her mad. "Well, my mom told us that we were going to be receiving more power, but what she didn't tell us is that our body's had to grow to accommodate our powers.  So we all grew several inches last night."

"Our mom had to use her magic and get us some new pants so we wouldn't our pants wouldn't be high waters," Boomer informed.

"So this means that if you 3 aren't nice to us we can kick your butts now," Butch teased.

"Butch!" Boomer and Brick screamed.  They couldn't believe that idiot, now they were really going to get it.

"Does this mean that they are really that much stronger than us," Buttercup asked tersely.

"Yes Buttercup," Blossom answered tiredly, she knew Buttercup was going to go on a training spree.

"But that doesn't mean that we still can't beat them up," Bubbles said trying to comfort Buttercup.

"Yeah she's right BC, besides I would never hurt you even if I am stronger than you," Brick said trying to help.

"Big mistake Brick," Blossom growled/whispered at him.

"Oh so you're saying that you would hold back on hitting me if we were training because you're scared to hit me?  Is that what you're saying because that's what it sounds like?"

"No I-"

"Do you feel the same way Boomer?"

"I just wouldn't want to hurt you Cherry," Boomer tried to reason.

"Oh sh_t," Butch whispered as he almost ran for cover expecting a blowup from Buttercup.  Instead she snarled at Brick and the rest of them and turned her head and walked to the bus stop.  Bubbles did the same thing instead she glared at them all and ran to catch up with Buttercup.

Blossom just rolled her eyes in exasperation. "If I was you three I would give us some time to calm down.  Shimatta, I guess we won't be working in our normal groups today, oh well.  Anyway, don't you three rub it in that you got stronger or you might just find out how weak you really are," Blossom warned as she walked after her sisters.

"Butch, why the hell did you have to go and tease them?" Brick snapped at his brother. 

"Yeah now Cherry won't talk to me and I feel horrible.  Unlike you Butch we would like to be with our girlfriends, oh wait you don't know how it feels to have a true girlfriend, do you?  I mean after all you use them up so quickly you couldn't possible understand what a real relationship is," Boomer argued.

"That's harsh Boomer, besides so what if I don' have a real girlfriend.  At least I wouldn't be pussy whipped like you two if I had one," Butch argued back.

"Oh you mean because we're considerate of our girlfriends feelings were whipped?  That exactly why Blossom wouldn't give you the time of day because she knows you have that type of attitude and she won't deal with it," Brick said as he permanently wounded Butch.  

"Brick," Boomer said not at all happy that happy that Brick had said that.

"It's all right Boomer, let him say what he wants, he's right about that at least," Butch said defeated.  "Tell the teachers I got sick or something and I'll be in later," Butch called as he walked in the opposite direction of the bus stop.

"Good going Brick now he's going to play hooky and it's safer for him to be at school right now," Boomer told Brick.

"Yeah I know, damn I'm sorry for letting that out.  I didn't mean it, but you know how he can piss people off with that sarcastic mouth of his, besides what about what he said about us being pussy whipped, that was wrong."

"I'm not saying he was totally right but you didn't have to say that about Bloss, you know how he feels about her.  What if someone told you BC was cheating on you?  At least you had her, Butch hasn't even really told Bloss that he likes her yet," Boomer tried to reason.

            -_-

"I can't believe them," Buttercup fumed as she sat down in a group with her sisters in their Japanese class.  

"I can't even worry about Basher coming to school I'm so mad at Boomer.  I mean I don't even care that they're stronger than us but it was this attitude like let's go easy on them because their girls and they're not on our level.  Please I will kick his ass to hell and back without missing a stroke, new power or not," Bubbles said.

"I like this new tougher Bubbles, I didn't even know your voice could sound so angry," Buttercup complimented.

"Well, it does look weird us not sitting with them, you know how we were in pairs all last week, because of this new seating arrangement," Blossom said.  

Starting with last year the school had decided to try and get the students to act as groups rather than individually.  Each group had 4 people in it, you could switch seats if you wanted or you could stay in the same groups depending on which class you were in.  All classes had to have these groups of 4 and most teachers let the students decide where they wanted to sit because it was too confusing to mix students everyday.  Usually the PPGs and RRBs mixed within each other, but never were the girls with just the girls and they same goes for the boys.  But today that is what was happening so the girls had an extra seat at their group.

            +_+

"You messed up Mojo,"_ Him _said.

"No I didn't, I told you he needed more feminine qualities, but you felt you had given him enough," Mojo argued back.

"At least I was in touch with my feminine side enough to give him those qualities," _Him_ argued.

"Yeah maybe too much," Mojo complained.  They were looking at Basher as he sat at his desk and tried to perfect the plan.

"Would you two, shut the f_ck up, I can't concentrate.  And since neither of you faggots know what to do, I suggest you listen to me," Basher said not even looking up from the paper he was looking at.

"We need to operate on him more, we gave him too many independent qualities, and he needs more feminine qualities to balance out the masculine side of him,"_ Him_ predicted.

"I knew we needed a female cohort on this, as males we didn't do it right because we did not know enough about the female species.  The female species we did not know enough about so now we have to do it all over again.  Basher get on the operating table, so we can fix you," Mojo commanded.

It was the last thing Mojo would ever command.

            '_'

            While working on their class work the teacher went to the door and opened it.  Buttercup looked up to see whom it was and gasped out loud.  It was hard to not know whom the 6'4 tall boy with spiked blue-black hair, and a body like the RRBs was.  Basher stepped into the class keeping his eyes on the PPG table.

"Basher you're late for homeroom, but since this is your real first day here you are excused," said the teacher.

"I got lost on the way here, I am really sorry," he lied.  Blossom knew that he knew his way around the school perfectly.

"You know what sit next to Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles.  They have an empty space in their group, you already know Blossom now you get to meet her darling sisters, the heroines of Townsville," the teacher complimented.

"I really hate her right now," Blossom managed to choke out through the fear rising in body.

"I took care of your little problem," Basher said as if nothing had happened on Saturday, as if they had not fought him.  None of the PPG looked up from their desks or said anything, but did the teacher notice the weird tension in the room? Nope, she was too stupid to do so.

Brick and Boomer looked over at the PPG table with concern very evident in their faces. Buttercup was sitting across from Basher and Bubbles sitting at his right.  Bubbles had her eyes closed and she seemed to have paled beyond belief.

"Aren't any of you going to ask me what little problem?  Oh I see cat got your tongue, anyway you have to talk to me sometime, I have all your classes with you and interaction is required in some of those classes.  Anyway about your problem I killed that monkey, Mojo Jojo was it?  I have his head in my room if anyone wants it.  _Him_ is to worthy for me to kill right now, but when his time is up I'll release you of that problem too," Basher assured. 

Bubbles eyes widened for a second and she looked at Blossom praying that Blossom could read her eyes, as she needed Blossom to listen to her.  Blossom looked up and looked at Bubbles and choked as she saw the message in her eyes.  ****

**'He touched my thigh, but please Blossom don't say anything until after class.  I don't want anyone hurt.  Boomer will explode and I'd rather handle this on my own.  He's doing it again, but I'm okay for now, I guess this is what I get for wearing short shorts to school,'** Bubbles tried to joke to calm down the fury she saw flash in Blossoms face.

Blossom didn't know if she could send messages with her eyes and will another person to understand but she tried and it worked.  Bubbles nodded acknowledgement to Blossom's encouragement and just began to wish that the period would be over quicker.

            =_=

Okay, so some depressing stuff but the story gets happier later on.  Just R & R and let me know what you think, Ja.


	7. Fulfilled Dreams with some Shattered

Disclaimers: Well if you consider the fact that I'm dirt broke then you know that I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

Warnings: If you want to call what they've been doing cursing than I guess you have the warning.

Kudos – 

Hairy Gregory – the whole message thing with the eye is that Blossom can read emotions, feelings, and thoughts through the eyes, so when she looks at them in the eye whatever they are thinking is put into her head.

Violettegal345 

Haruka Kyoko – I am so sorry about your accident, I wanted to email you when I found out but I don't have your email. I hope you are feeling better and that this chappie helps though it is very late. 

ItokoMeilin05

Tiggabear - Here's your update sorry it's late (grins sweetly). I can't help not writing I read your fics and then I can't concentrate on mine because I'm reading yours and laughing about it later.

Hamtoro

~I_Luv_Blue~

Gomen nasia (sorry) everyone but school always slows down my updating especially since I'm a senior now. Imagine how I'll be when I get a job, but I'm not going to give up on this fic, I like it too much. Can I ask a favor? Can everyone please give their get wells to Haruka Kyoko in the reviews, I'm sure it would make her feel better. Aight enough lovey stuff, Saa on with the fic.

+_+

"I've been looking for my Mrs. Right

Cause I believe that you and me, 

This could be the one

But what do you think?

We could give it a try, 

Cause you never know 

Maybe we could be soul mates . . ." _Limp Bizkit – The One_

"You f_cking touched her," Boomer yelled as he threw his fist into Basher's face and blocked one of Basher's kicks at the same time.

"Oh someone's pissed," Basher teased as he threw a left hook that connected with Boomer's chin. Boomer's head flew back and he fought the stars that were beginning to cloud his vision.

"I should have kicked your ass the first time I saw you," Boomer said as he and Basher went at each other. Boomer ignored Bubbles yells for him to stop that there were too many people in the school for them to be fighting.

"Someone is going to get hurt," Bubbles cried as she flew next to her boyfriend and enemy and tried to stop them. 

"Bubbles move," Boomer commanded as he tried to keep her out of the range of their fighting.

"Bubbles you didn't mind me touching your leg did you? It felt nice to have a real man caress your skin correct?" Basher asked licking his lips as he looked at her.

Blind rage flooded Boomer and he no longer thought before he acted, he just began to throw kicks and punches not caring where they landed, not caring about who got in the way.

"Blossom you have to stop this," Bubbles said to Blossom who stood looking up at the gym ceiling where the two boys fought. 

"Yeah you do Red, it is your fault they're fighting," Buttercup told her.

"BC don't start that crap with me, I didn't even really tell Boomer what he did, but I will stop it. Just give me some time to think up a spell, okay?" Blossom said racking her brain trying to think of something to do that would stop them from fighting without anyone else getting hurt. 

"We don't have time for you think up a spell Blossom, what if you screw it up?" Buttercup argued.

"Will you shut up Buttercup I don't need you to down me right now. You think you can do a better job than go try. Until then shut up and try to get the people out of here, so that no one will get hurt," Blossom snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" Bubbles yelled. "Boomer and Basher are going at each other like crazy and you want to argue. Get over your goddamned egos and help me do something, now is not the time for a power struggle."

"She's right," Brick put in as he came back from escorting people out of the school. "We still need to get the people out of here or something bad is going to happen." Somehow Basher and Boomer had blocked the door to the exit off, and the others needed to get everyone out with out hurting them.

"Look Bloss, I'll try and stop them from fighting and maybe this will stall them long enough for you to think up a spell," Buttercup reasoned as she began to fly up. Brick flew up with her told her to be careful and gave her a quick kiss, which Basher noticed.

"I know you're getting tired Boomer, my fist do hurt a little. I think I'll take a half day from school," Basher talked as they fought. Boomer stopped his fist in midair as figure put her self between the two boys. 

"Hello," these words were said as Buttercup gave a punch to Basher that flew him backwards.

"Goodbye." Basher said this as he summoned a spell that produced a blinding light.

@_@

"Thanks for agreeing to this Princess, you don't know how much this is helping us," Butch told the burgundy haired girl as he walked through the factory with her. 

After leaving his brothers, Butch had flown around aimlessly. Then he had decided to do something that would help them solve where Basher had come from and how they could defeat him. Blossom had shared with them the information that Princess had given her so Butch knew where to go. However he had decided that he would visit Princess and maybe get her to come along, after all they did think of each other as sexy so why not see what would happen. Besides as Brick had bluntly told him earlier, he didn't have a chance with Bloss anyway.

"Oh I don't mind, Butch," Princess crooned as she leaned in on his arm. 'She really moves quick,' he thought. "I mean if I'm having fun with the sexist guy in Townsville how could I care what we do," she flirted.

Butch winked at her and tried to beat down his conscience that told him that he was making a mistake. "You're pretty sexy yourself," he told her. She grinned and sighed contently; well maybe she did have a chance with him.

"So I was thinking that you could show me what department the metals were stolen from," he prompted her.

"Sure, we have it closed off now cause we didn't want to tamper with anything," she informed as she led him to the elevator. "It's on the 15th floor so we have to take the elevator."

"Where's a window?" he asked her.

"Right down, the hall. Why?" 

"Come on, I hope you don't mind flying," he said not offering her an explanation. "I'm gonna fly up, I don't feel like waiting."

Princess eyes went big; she did not want to be in someone's arms several stories in the air. "Look Butch we have the fastest elevators in Townsville it won't take long for us to get there," she tried to reason.

"Do you trust me, like I'm starting to trust you?" he asked all wide-eyed and innocent. She looked into his dark green eyes and fell into the spell that all his previous prey had, except the one girl he wanted. Or maybe he didn't want anymore.

"Sure I trust you," she whispered, dazed and unable to snap out of it.

"Good," saying that he picked her up and jumped out of the window. She closed her eyes out of fear but relaxed when she felt his body heat. She snuggled close to him and purposely purred she knew he was slightly affected by it. He knew he was slightly affected by it, but he knew someone who could affect him all the way.

After inspecting the door and not noticing forced entry Butch raised a brow but didn't say anything. "Do you have a security camera that watches this room?" He asked.

"Sure we watch everything because so much happens when you own such a big company. Do you want to see it?" Princess was trying to be as helpful as possible, maybe she could get into his pants then.

"Sure, I just want to scan it, see what happened. You can fast-forward it to make things go quicker. I'm starved so I wouldn't want to spend too much time on it, besides I wanna take you to lunch. Think you could fit that into your schedule?" Butch said slyly. Princess would have swum with alligators at this point if she thought that it would get her a dinner and possibly a room with Butch.

"Of course I can, I would do anything to say I went out with the sex god Butch. Or maybe that I _even did_ something with you," she whispered temptingly in his ear and her lips slightly brushed his cheek. She walked seductively away knowing he was watching and happy to perform for his eyes. He once again had to admit that he was tempted to play around with Princess, but yet somewhere in the back of his mind was a stabbing pain that told him he was needed and that he was making a mistake. 

Butch who had never listened to the voice of reason before certainly ignored it now.

^_^

Bubbles set limply in her chair as she tried to stir milk into her and Blossom's tea. What she really wanted to do was stir some poison in the tea so that she could die and end her life right now. No she wouldn't think like that, there were worse things that could have happened. 'No there isn't,' her mind blared back at her.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Bubbles looked up at her boyfriend and practically snarled.

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna hear you or see you, it's your fault she's gone," Bubbles finally said aloud. She had been waiting to say that to him ever since the end of the fight, and now that they were alone she needed to let him know some things. 

"Look Cherry, I didn't thin-"

"Your kami-damned didn't think is correct. You hurt us all Boomer; but you hurt me most of all. You let your pride get the best of you and you pushed me aside and embarrassed me when I tried to help. You let some bastard come between us and you know how I feel about you, why were you so damn insecure?" Bubbles was in his face now, cheeks flushed from anger and hands clinched to prevent punching him.

"Bubbles listen to me, I just can't stand the thought of someone else touching you," he told her. Boomer backed up a little because Bubbles had the same crazed look in her eyes as she always did before she lost it, which wasn't often.

"Did I ever give you any other hint besides the fact that I love you?" Boomer's eyes widened. Yet he said nothing, didn't say that he returned her feelings or anything he just stared at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I love you! I don't care about what Basher did right now, although if anyone should be jealous it should be me. I heard about Gwinnett and I didn't say sh_t about it so what's up with that since you want to talk about people touching. I heard things, I know what she did, how she touched your dick and you just told her to back off. So since you want to disregard the 'I love you' lets get into the touching subject. You're a bastard for not telling me, I could have done something, and I could have saved face. That b_tch laughed at me for days behind my back and in front of my face and all I had to do was b_tch slap her for her to realize she doesn't mess with what's mine. But I mean you didn't seem to mind is the story I'm hearing," Bubbles threw in his face. He wanted to act like an asshole fine, she would act like one too and get some things off her chest in the process. 

"Bubbles lay off it, I didn't do anything back to her, but it's different for a guy to get a play than for a girl. It's expected of us to get it and not tell, but as a girl it's your obligation to tell, I have to protect you," Boomer spoke blindly; he was wounded by what she had said.

"Oh yeah," she got out, rage flooding her eyes at his chauvinistic attitude, "well protect your self from this." And then she was on him and he didn't touch her. He let her punch him over and over again, and he didn't stop her. It hurt like hell, but he deserved it, he had let them all down. And he had hurt the only girl he could ever love.

When Bubbles was spent and just couldn't hurt him any more she just broke down and cried into his chest. She felt so tiny and small next to him, he was much bigger than she was and she realized just then that she had come to depend on him too much. He had always protected her and now the one time he hadn't she wanted to betray him and his love. Though they had never admitted it, they loved each other, and they both knew it.

"I love you Bubbles, and I would never hurt you on purpose," he held her finally; happy to know that once again he was her protector and that she had forgiven him. "I'm so sorry Bubbly, I didn't want what happened to happen it just did."

"What did you call me," she asked, disregarding the 'I love you' for the time being. 

"I got a new nickname for you, when you got mad at me this morning. I was going to tell you in a more romantic setting but I figured I would do it now. I wanna start a new relationship Bubbles, I wanna be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend because our feelings go beyond that," he admitted hoping she would understand just how deep his love for her was.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I was hurt and I needed to strike back," he confessed.

Bubbles stepped back a little from him and looked up into his face, tears still un-cried in her eyes. Boomer's heart stopped in his chest at the knowledge that he had made his love cry, his one true soul mate weep. Bubbles -even without Blossom's powers- knew that he was telling the truth when she looked into his eyes although she couldn't read the deeper meaning behind them. She smiled weakly at him before leaving his arms. 

"I have to give Blossom her tea, though it's probably cold now. We turned into old ladies overnight, drinking tea when bad things happen. Buttercup is proba-" Bubbles dropped her cup as she mentioned her sister's name. There was no more Buttercup, Basher had seen to that. She was gone and they didn't know where to find her. 

As Bubbles dropped to the floor, Boomer caught her, and her body sagged against him totally relying on him for support. Bubbles was crying again, but these were forlorn and sad tears. "I hope she gives him hell, that bastard deserves it. We don't even know where to start looking," Bubbles cried into his chest. "He's going to hurt her, I know it, and Brick is going to kill him. But I think he has more plans for all of us and we are really going to have a tough time in this battle."

"Bubbles, look at me." She looked at him and he tried to control the over load of emotions that swirled in him as he looked at her distressed face. "You have to pull yourself together, you are the heart of our group and we need you. I need you. I will always be there to protect at your darkest hour, even if I'm not there immediately I will come no matter what. If he takes you - kami help him if he does- I'll always be with you, if not in mind then in spirit." 

"You're right," she agreed. "We are soul mates now that you think about it and I know nothing will ever tear us apart."

_'

"Brick please snap out of it, you can't go on like this," Blossom said as she tried to shake him out his stupor. Brick didn't move he just sat there staring at the opposite wall. 'Where the heck was Butch when she needed him,' she thought. 

"Brick I'm tired, I just used a lot of my energy healing Boomer, so I don't have the strength to fight you about this," Blossom pleaded.

Brick turned to look at her and she read his expressionless eyes and knew more things about him at that moment than he did. "She's gone, Bloss. He made that bright light and he vanished with her to kami knows where to do only kami knows what. I swear Bloss that if he hurts her its over, even if I die in the process, he will die with me," Brick said vehemently. 

"What the f_ck happened here?" Butch asked as he stepped in the wrecked gym where Blossom and Brick sat. 

"Where the heck where you?" Blossom yelled at him. Butch looked at her funny before answering snidely,

"I was investigating the factory where the stealing happened with Princess," he added though he didn't have to. Blossom's eyes widened but she looked away not wanting him to see the jealousy spread on her face.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" he asked a little upset.

"Basher and Boomer fought during gym class and Basher kidnapped Buttercup. He just took her and we don't know where to start looking," Brick informed staring blankly once again at the opposite wall.

"Damn, I don't believe it. Well don't look so bad, remember Ma is a witch and she can find people. Besides Bubbles has those dreams doesn't she? Didn't she see anything or witness this before it happened?" Butch tried to help.

"Yeah, but she said all she saw was a castle, surrounded by grass and sheep," Blossom put in. "We could go to your mother right now if everyone wants to or I could try to do it myself," she volunteered. 

"First I want everyone to hear what I found out from Princess," Butch said looking at Blossom's face to see her reaction at the name, but Blossom looked down and busied herself with her tea that Bubbles had brought her.

"Well the metal that was taken was titanium and we all know how tough that metal is. There was no forced entry, but I did feel the presence of magic. But the magic wasn't that strong as if the it hadn't been used but had just been there, so I'm assuming that another means of entry was used. I watched the tape and I saw something on there but I'm not sure what it is so I'm not going to say anything about it until I'm sure of what I saw," he said. 

Miss Bellum had taught all the Puffs and Ruffs to search out magic and feel it, so that in case _Him_ attacked or something they knew where to look.

"If you're going to do the spell Blossom do it now, I have to meet Princess later on tonight for something and I need to get ready," he said as he slightly hurt her.

"I don't think I can do the spell, I can't concentrate enough. We'll let your mom do it," she called as she flew away. Butch raised an eyebrow at her departure but said nothing.

"I'm going to get Bubbles and Boomer," Brick called as he flew away towards the teacher's lounge. 

u_u

Miss Bellum lay on the couch in her living room mentally exhausted the find and seeks spell always left her a little winded. She was happy that Blossom had not tried it, she would have been left totally powerless, and she needed all the power she could get if something happened.

"So where is she?" Brick asked feeling a little better since they had a chance to find her Buttercup now.

Miss Bellum sighed as she tried to think of a response that wouldn't distress Brick and the others further. "Well, she's safe, but she's unconscious. She's locked in a room, and just like Bubbles said she's in a castle. Apparently that's where Basher's hideout is, I know for sure they're in Scotland but I can't pinpoint the location exactly, very strong magic is protecting it. The best thing to do would be to tap into that bond link you have with her, Blossom and Bubbles. I know that this will be hard but you only have to do this a little bit."

"Well, I have to go so I'll be back later," Butch called as he ran up the stairs to his room. 

"Where's he going at a time like this?" Miss Bellum questioned.

Blossom answered sounding bitter. "He's going on a date with Princess and he's happy," she complained. No one looked at her because they knew that she would be able to read the thoughts of her and Butch floating around in their minds.

O-o

"No! Stop! Leave him alone please!" Bubbles twisted in her bed later on that night. She had begged Blossom to spend the night in her bed because she was scared of the nightmares and dreams she knew would come as a result of Buttercup's disappearance. Blossom awakened with a start as Bubbles began to kick her, she and Bubbles were sharing the huge bed.

"Bubbles if you're going to kick worse than me and wake me up then I'm leaving and going to my own bed," Blossom complained drowsily. Bubbles didn't answer and Blossom tried to adjust her eyes to waking up to see what was wrong. Bubbles was sweating and moving but she wasn't waked and Blossom became concerned. Leaning over to rub her sister's brow and soothe her Blossom was startled when Bubbles sat up in her bed fully awake. 

Bubbles began crying and yelling not offering Blossom any explanation as to why she was acting that way. "Bubbles what the heck is wrong with you?"

The look that Bubbles gave her when she finally looked at her was shocking. "Basher took Boomer, and I saw it. I knew he was going to do it but I didn't know how, we have to go over there Blossom and see what we can do."

"Bubbles it 2:30 in the morning we can't just go to their house," Blossom tried to reason.

"Well if you don't come I'll go by myself," Bubbles said this as she ran to her drawers to put something on. Blossom grumbled and almost swore but she got out of the bed to go to her room. 

"Give me two minutes, I gotta do my hair."

: (

"He's gone," Miss Bellum cried while Bubbles held her and Blossom fixed her some coffee. "I should have seen it coming," she blamed herself even though there would have been nothing she could have done if she had known exactly when the attack happened anyway.

Butch sat in a chair in a corner of the living room thinking. Brick was in Boomer's bedroom trying to restore order to it. Blossom came back in the living room from the kitchen and after giving Miss Bellum her coffee sat down on the armchair of Butch's chair. 

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, look I wanna talk to you about something," he said as he tried to approach her about the kiss. 

"About what?" Blossom had an idea what it was about but right now she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's about the ki-" he started.

"I don't want to talk about that. I don't think that right now is the best time for it, but I didn't mind it and-"

"The kiss meant nothing," Butch told her, cutting her off and slicing her heart in half. "I was only playing, I had fun with Princess tonight and we might get serious." 

Blossom stopped the tears that threatened to come down though it took all the strength she had left inside to do so. " I was going to say the same thing, I don't want to destroy our friendship if something screws up," she was lying and they both knew it. Butch didn't acknowledge her hurt or the pain in her voice. Blossom got up from the chair and walked to the bathroom to save her self from shedding worthless tears.

-_-

"Boomer, Boomer wake up," Buttercup whispered these words as she tried to shake her friend awake. Boomer stirred a little and then sat up as he tried to orient himself with his surroundings. 

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"In a prison, he had me upstairs in a nice room but he put me back down here when you came. I think he zapped all my power because when I tried to fight him he just pushed me aside and I don't feel strong anymore. Did he take your power?" she asked.

Boomer tried his eye beams but his eyes only lit up, nothing came out. "Yeah he did. I was sleep and all of a sudden I remember being thrown against the walls. I fought back but he put some sleeping spell on me, like the coward asshole he is," Boomer fumed.

"Are you alright though right now? Do you want something to eat, I've got some food he gave me?" Boomer looked at Buttercup concerned a little that she wasn't yelling at him for getting her caught.

"Hey BC are you okay? Don't you want to yell at me for getting you captured?"

"Trust me Boomer, we have more important things to worry about than how we got captured. We need to worry about why we were captured now, because he has plans for us and from what I've deciphered they aren't good plans," she explained in this voice that let him know that she wasn't the Buttercup at all.

@-@

All right, that's it for now. It's shorter than the other chapters but I'm trying to type this in what little time I have between classes, Ja. 


	8. And Then There Was One

Disclaimers: Yeah sure I do that's why only my dreams are filled with me getting rich off this cartoon

Warnings: Well I guess you count the stuff they've been saying as curses.  More than likely there will be some serious sexual innuendoes from now on, and I'm guessing some sexual harassment. 

            Kudos to these people:

Kaitlin 

ItokoMeilin05

Baby 

Haruka Kyoko - exactly how well is your arm doing now?  Can you write now?

Tiggabear - I read your responses to me please don't be pissed.  What do you mean you can relate to      Blossom?  See I'm updating, and you got it before your birthday.  Oh yeah, and I'm seriously pissed about the DBZ reruns, those bastards at Cartoon Network really want me to go off on them.

Hairy Gregory - Everyone has bases in America, so who would suspect him to have a base in Scotland?  

Butterbutch - exactly whom were you talking to?

Bonnie - I know you reviewed "Break" but since I doubt I'll be writing something else for that, here      goes my thanks here.

            I really am sorry, but like I said before it's so hard being a senior in high school.  My dad wants me to get a job (he didn't before but now he does 'cause he thinks I'll be spoiled); colleges are calling every 2 minutes. I've got tons of homework to do so that I can keep this stupid 3.8 average (this is my first honor roll since the 7th grade and everyone is acting stupid but me.  I only did it so I could get to my cuz's house for Christmas _and maybe college ^_~).  _

            This chappie will be different from the other since it'll be a song fic kind of. I'll probably have the next two chappies out before and after Christmas, Saa on with the fic.

                                                                                                @-@ 

"I never want to see again

I found the cost of courage high

Sometimes hard to pay

And so I turned to you for love

For the solace that is there

And I could learn to smile again

And as a balm for these wounds

Take away the sting . . ." _Fuel – Solace_

            Blossom swam with smooth strong strokes through the water.  She was alone besides Brick and he was sleeping on a lounge chair next to the pool.  She knew that someone else might consider her actions cold-hearted but she didn't care; the way the water soothed and cleansed her mind helped her think and that's exactly what she needed to do right now, just think.  

            Everyone else was gone; Bubbles and Butch had been captured the day before and this morning respectively.  She tried not to think of the events that had lead up to their capture and she swam harder to erase the memories.  This tactic would have worked under normal pressing situations but right now it was doing nothing for her.  

            She dove under the water and swam like the mermaid she had always envisioned she should have been born as. The water was clear, pure, and clean and though normally she would have pretended to be a mermaid, right now all she could think of was what she could have done to prevent the kidnappings.  Blossom –who could normally hold her breath for minutes at a time – came up gasping for air.  The memories of what had happened in the past five days since Friday had caught up with her, clouding her thinking preventing her from concentrating on controlling her breathing . . . 

* * Flashback (the day before)* * 

            Miss Bellum poured out the coffee that Blossom had given her and had Bubbles put on a new pot.  She hadn't thought about the fact that Blossom had made the coffee so when she had put the cup to her mouth she had cringed at the slight taste of it that she had gotten.  'That girl really needs to learn how to cook,' she thought.  But she was happy for small favors because at least for a moment she had forgotten about her Boomer and Buttercup being gone.

            At around 3:00 later on that same Tuesday, Miss Bellum screamed for the remaining four teens to get out of her house.  They were killing her going around moping, acting like the world had ended because Buttercup and Boomer were gone.  She needed to meditate and clear her mind and the way that Butch and Blossom were acting was enough to make her stick them in a room together and let them ravage each other to pieces in _that way.  _

            Before Butch could leave the house and follow the other teens, Miss Bellum pulled him aside.  

            "Look Butch, I know I'm not a dad or another guy but I would like it if you would confide in me. What the hell happened between you and Blossom that has her acting so b_tchy?  I don't like this betrayed look she has in her eyes it might mean that she'll do something irrational if you guys are under battle," Miss Bellum told her son as she tried to help him with his problem.  

            "I told her I didn't care about her in that way and she got upset about it.  I can't help it if I finally got over my crush for her and realized that there was something better out there besides her for me," Butch lied.

            "You're lying but I'm not going to press you about it.  If you're doing something to help us defeat the enemy than I wish you would tell me, it would certainly help me if she comes here for comfort," Miss Bellum advised.

* * Outside * * 

            "Well they're both gone so we might as well go to," Brick complained as he sat down on his steps.  Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and rolled their eyes; his bad attitude was really getting to them.

            "It's not that bad Brick, it could be worse, at least BC isn't by herself with him anymore," Blossom tried to cheer him up.  Brick looked at her and sneered not in the least comforted by her words.

            "You don't understand at all Bloss, you're not in love.  She's gone either way and what can Boomer do to save her when he can't even save himself," Brick whined once more.  Bubble's eyes clouded over and she spoke in low tones to Brick; Blossom noticed and started to back away from the scene.

            "What are you trying to say Brick? Are you implying that Boomer isn't going to help Buttercup?" Brick buried his head in his hands and when he looked up to answer Bubbles he was so engrossed in his own pity that he didn't notice her face.

            "All I'm saying is that Boomer isn't strong enough to really help Buttercup at all –" 

            *Smack* 

            Brick lifted his hand to his left cheek where it was throbbing, and spit out blood.  Bubbles looked at him not a single feature of remorse etched on her face at all.  "I'm tired of your b_tching and moaning, I don't want to hear it anymore!  You're not the only one who lost someone you loved; my boyfriend is gone too!  I don't know when you started PMS-ing but you better take some Midol and get over it 'cause I'm not going to take it anymore, we need to think of a plan not sit here and drown in self-pity," she yelled.

            Brick didn't say anything at first.  By then Miss Bellum and Butch had stepped outside to hear what all the commotion was about.  "What happened to your face, Brick?" Miss Bellum asked slightly knowing the answer.

            "Let's just say I got some common sense knocked into me Ma," he answered with a wink at the two girls. 

            *_~

            "What are you reading Bloss?" Bubbles asked as she leaned over her sister's shoulders. 

            "It's called 'Still Waters' it's pretty good," she answered distracted.

            "How can you concentrate on a book with so much going on?" Bubbles asked while she chomped on a granola bar and spilled the crumbs onto Blossom's book.  

            Blossom looked up annoyed but answered anyway, "It soothes me and helps me think better.  Bubbles stop eating over my shoulder you're getting crumbs all over my book and it's not mine, it's the schools."

            Bubbles walked away complying and laid on Blossom's bed still busy eating the bar.  "Do you think that he wants to have sex us?  I mean he sends all these sexual undertones and do you notice how he always seems to get mad when one of the guys touches us or pays attention to us?  I don't know what Mojo and _Him were thinking of when they made him but it's kinda got me pissed the way he's programmed," Bubbles chattered._

            Blossom looked up from her book deeply disturbed by what Bubbles had said.  Blossom had not wanted to admit these factors but now that they were spoken she realized that she had to face up to them.  "Bubbles he isn't going to rape us, I'm pretty sure if that even attempts to happen we'll find the inner strength to prevent it.  I don't know what those two bakas were thinking of either but it's disgusting how Basher acts," Blossom tried to convince herself and her sister. 

            "_I don't know what went wrong either Blossom but I wish that it hadn't," __Him said as he suddenly appeared in the Blossom's room.  At the sudden appearance of __Him, Bubbles suddenly began to choke on the piece of granola she was currently chewing.  Blossom worried over her sister's strangled state but even more worried about their enemy in her room got in a fighting stance, and tried to ignore her sister's persistent choking._

            "What to do you want _Him, and why are you in my room?" Blossom asked trying to find answers._

            "_I'm sorry for creating that horrid monster, I really am but as much as I would like to destroy him I can't," __Him choked out and he sank to the floor in an exasperated sob.  Blossom raised an eyebrow and Bubbles finally stopped choking.  _

            "You're sorry!" Bubbles yelled.  "You're sorry!" she repeated.  Walking over to the sobbing Satan she picked _Him up by his neck and bashed __Him against the wall.  Blossom raised her eyebrow, Bubbles was really beginning to show her anger a lot more.  _

            "Our loved one's are gone and he's sorry.  You hear this Blossom?  The bastard's sorry, I don't know whether to laugh or cry as I tear _Him apart limb by limb," Bubbles said as she continued to strangle __Him.  _

            "_I want to help you," __Him managed to choke out._

            "What do you mean you want to help," Blossom said as she walked to wear Bubbles was standing to talk to _Him._

            "_Exactly what I'm saying," __Him was having trouble talking.  He was still crying and Bubbles still had a death grip on his neck.  "__I can't stay long, I created a temporary me__ to distract Basher since he keeps tabs on what I do.  Listen to me well, because after this I can no longer contact you or tell you anything."  Blossom looked into his eyes the whole time unnerving __Him, but he continued to look them in the face letting them know he had nothing to hide.  _

            "_Mojo and I wanted to finally destroy you PPGs and those RRBs.  Mojo felt that something big wouldn't work and he decided on a humanoid.  The big metal monster that attacked Blossom was made of the strongest metal known to anyone and was enforced by my powers.  Since it was big you all easily destroyed it though Blossom did sustain some injuries.  We were satisfied by how the metal acted so Mojo used it to build and android and give it human qualities and abilities.  _

            "_I used my powers to give it supernatural life and to give it powers beyond my own.  That's why I can't destroy it because Basher is stronger than me, and when you create something using dark power such as that you aren't allowed to destroy your own creation anyway.  Mojo and I decided to not give Basher a sex so that he wouldn't be clouded with petty feelings, but since we're both males Basher received an imbalanced amount of testosterone, making him more male than female._

            "_We thought that he would obey us, but Mojo had given Basher to many independent qualities and he rebelled.  He's killed Mojo and soon he will do the same to me and to the RRBs especially since he feels them as a threat in his conquest of you girls.  I'm his personal slave right now, and I inform him on how things happen so that he can plot his attacks."_

            _Him finished speaking, and by then Bubbles had let go of his neck allowing __Him to slump to the floor in pain, relief, and sorrow.  __Him began crying again truly depressed, " __I didn't know this would happen.  Basher will soon control everything and if you and the RRBs don't stop him there will be no other hope."_

            "How does Princess fit into all this?  Why did you steal from her factory, couldn't you have just made the metals appear with your powers?" Blossom asked confused.

            "_Haven't you figured it out yet Blossom?"  __Him looked at the confused girl and took pity on them for once in his miserable life.  "__Princess staged the whole stealing event.  Yes she has given up crime but in order for you to trust her she felt she needed to stage a crime and see if you trusted her enough to get her out."_

            Blossom felt her gut wrench in her stomach and fought the urge to vomit.  Bubbles turned to Blossom with a question written in her face.  "But I thought with your new power you could see if people were lying or not?" Bubbles asked.

            "I can but I don't think that I asked the right questions," Blossom said as understanding dawned on her face.  "I didn't ask her if she was involved I only asked if she had done it."

            "How's Buttercup and Boomer?  Have you seen them?" Bubbles asked growling in the process at him.

            "_Buttercup is treated like a princess though she certainly isn't acting like one.  I cook the meals and I bring them to the prisoners.  Boomer is Basher's personal punching bag especially since he's weak and not being fed or taken care of right.  It's taking forever for his powers to come back and he can't defend himself because of this.  I had to set several ribs and his arm this morning," __Him blurted ready to tell all._

            Bubbles emitted a loud gasp and let her sadness cloud over her eyes and fainted.

                                                                                                @-@

            "Brick will you watch her?  I need to get some things before we go to Scotland," Blossom asked the other redhead. 

            "Yeah especially since I know how long it takes girls to pack," he tried a joke to hid his pain.  Blossom stuck her long tongue out at him and after he made a disgusting remark about the length of her tongue she left the room.  She had packed Bubbles needs for the trip now she needed to do her owns.  

            "What happened while I was out Red?"  Blossom gasped sharply as she finally noticed the figure sitting on her bed.  When she finally got over the shock of an outsider in her room, she grimaced as she realized that the a-hole had used her pet name.  

            "Well _Him came by and confessed all so we know where the base is exactly.  Oh yeah and your precious girlfriend is also involved in these crimes," she sneered purposely baiting him. _

            "Oh what did she do?" Butch asked back with as much attitude as she had given him.  He knew they were playing Rush and Roulette with each other's feelings.  Hell they both knew it; they just wanted to see who would snap first, who would be the first bullet to go off. 

            "She allowed Mojo and Him to infiltrate her company so that we could be her friends," Blossom said smugly just knowing she had him.

            "Well even if she did it's okay, she's a good person now and I don't think that you should take this over board Red," Butch told her his voice full of venom.

            Blossom recoiled in anger and pain.  The nickname that used to be said with love was said mockingly and distastefully.  "It's okay?  It's okay?  You sit on my bed and tell me that it's okay what she did because now she wants to clean the slates?  I could murder you, and not care right now.  Our family is gone and you sit there and tell me it's okay about her part in this 'cause she's good now! You know what Butch you're full of crap and I want you away from me right now!" Blossom argued with a voice filled with anger and passion.  She had just lost this game of Rush and Roulette feelings but right now she could have cared less.

            "I think you're jealous Blossom.  I thought you would be happy for me now that I found someone who actually loves me and not because of my reputation," Butch whispered as he walked past her and opened her door to leave.

            "Kudasia Butch close the door," Blossom softly commanded as she went lay on her bed so that he wouldn't see the disgust easily read on her face about him.  He complied without another word.  

* * Flashback Ended * * 

            Blossom once again went under the water still trying to regulate her breath and yet it still wasn't working.  They had never gotten to Scotland, she realized grimly.  She didn't know where her sisters or her friends but silently she began to pray for kami to help them all.

                                                                                                =_=

            Bubbles lay in a corner of the dark room holding Boomer's head in her lap.  She was staring at the bars that held them in this dark room wondering where Basher had taken Butch.  Or rather wondering what Basher was doing to Butch.  She looked at Boomer's bare back and the lacerations that were laid across it and bit back the tears that threatened to come.  

            Looking over at Buttercup she was relieved to see her sister was asleep finally.  It was the first time in almost 3 days that Buttercup had fallen asleep without worrying that Basher would do something to hurt her.  Bubbles had promised to look out for her if she went to sleep.  

            Squinting her eyes to see if the beams worked she was happy to notice the little laser that came out of them and weakly struck the next wall.  Basher had taken her powers but they were coming back again naturally like she knew they would.  Buttercup's powers were back but what could she do? She couldn't attack him one on one and she couldn't let Basher know she had her powers back otherwise he would want to drain them daily.

            Bubbles sighed and closed her eyes wondering why she had let her guard down so easily.  She should have known he would get her when she least expected it, but she hadn't thought it would be this soon.  Boomer shifted in her lap and smiled with his movement, it meant that he was alert though weak.  With Basher fighting the guys all the time they used the power they built up over night to protect themselves in those one-sided fights.  By doing this they never gave their powers the chance to fully come back in their bodies, meaning they couldn't fully recover.

            "Is it really you Bubbly?  Am I touching you or is this a cruel dream?" Boomer asked more to himself than to the person who had his head in their lap.  

            "Boomer trust me I'm real and feeling my boobs isn't going to make me any realer so I want you to stop," she jokingly said as she slapped his hand.

            He blushed but she could see the strain it put on him when he laughed.  "Shh, don't talk or anything Boomie, you need your rest.  _Him_ came in a little while ago and fixed you up so you just need to rest right now," she told him pushing his head back down.  

            "You don't mind if I sit up a little and lean into you do you?" Boomer asked with an evil pout.

            Bubbles sighed playfully, she knew what he was trying to do but she didn't mind, she felt that these few moments of intimacy were good for both of them.  "Sure Boomie, just no funny stuff," she informed.

            "What funny stuff could you possibly be talking about?" he asked as he lay down into her chest.  Bubbles sighed as his breathing became even and she knew he was drifting to sleep.  Minutes later when Bubbles was thinking of a way to escape, Basher came back in with a limp Butch who though still woke was in a lot of pain.  Bubbles smiled when she noticed Basher's lip was busted and he had some bruises himself.  Bubbles however stopped smiling when she noticed a look of pure hate on Basher's face as he saw Boomer lying on Bubbles. 

             "Get the f_ck off of her," not only were these words said by Basher but he took action as well throwing the beat up Butch to the side and snatching up Boomer and throwing him into the wall.  Bubbles quickly got up when she saw that Basher meant to do more than just throw him, he meant to hurt him again.  Butch also struggled to his feet to see through nearly closed eyes, how he could help his brother.

            Basher picked up Boomer by the neck and drew back his fist to punch him.  Bubbles jumped in front of Boomer and held Basher's arm at the same trying to protect her boyfriend.  Bubbles looked into Basher's face tears threatening to spill as she thought of a way to stop this.

            "Please don't do this, he's weak and if you hit him he might die.  Please I'll do anything just don't hurt him anymore right now or Butch either, please you have to let them rest," Bubbles pleaded ready to get on her knees to beg for her boyfriend and her friend's life.  Basher slowly lowered his arm and looked at her quizzically as if thinking of something.  

            "Come with me, and remember that you said you'd do anything," he reminded her as he turned to walk out of the cell.  Bubbles, Butch and Boomer's eyes widened as they thought of what his intentions were.  Bubbles turned to help Boomer sit up and kiss him when Basher grabbed her wrist painfully.

            "Don't even do it, you don't belong to him anymore.  You're mine and you aren't allowed to cheat on me with filth.  That goes to you to Buttercup, when Brick gets here it would do you well to remember that," Basher said speaking to the now waking green-eyed girl.  

            Butch hobbled to stand in front of Basher, fully intent on dying if it would prevent him from taking Bubbles.  Basher glared at him and almost punched him when Bubbles interfered again; Bubbles calmed Butch down and told him it would be okay, to just watch over Buttercup for her.  Butch held Buttercup down when she tried to run after her sister when Basher slammed the bars shut on the cell.  Buttercup started crying into Butch's chest fearing the worst for her sister.

            "I Love You Bubbles!" Boomer screamed after his girlfriends disappearing form.  And while it may sound corny, it meant the entire world to Bubbles to hear that, and she began to hold her head up ready to accept her fate.  Even when the tears came and she was practically sobbing, her head was up and this shocked Basher though he said nothing.

            As _Him _walked past to heal Butch, he smiled slyly to Bubbles glad to see that she had kept her pride and dignity despite what had happened.

                                                                                                ^_*

            Bubbles stood up straight as Basher paced back and forth in front of her in a lavishly decorated room.  With golden rugs, bed covers and curtains, and ivory furniture the room would be quite comfortable to be in she thought, except not locked in the room with the cold bastard she was with.  

            Basher stopped pacing and turned to look her straight in the eye, she found it unnerving and looked away.  He was devastatingly handsome she decided, but looks meant nothing if you were a murderer and an asshole.  "What's wrong Bubbles?  Are you scared to see the desire in my eyes?  Is that why you look away?" he teased her as he stepped closer and she stepped back.  

            "I'd rather be killed a thousand times than look into your disgusting eyes and see what's there," she told him as she concentrated on his face.  He so much taller than her 5 foot 4" frame and she knew he could hurt her quite easily.

            "Ahh, and I thought you the nice one.  Well, since we're here let's get busy, take off your top," he commanded as he stepped back to see his order obeyed.

            "No," it wasn't a shaky 'No', it was one said quite strongly.

            "Well, if you want to do this the hard way," he said as he stepped to her and grasped her tiny wrists.  Bubbles struggled and pulled and yank and he just held her arms more tightly in an effort to hold her. Bubbles twisted to the right, and the button her watch activated and began to tell her the time.

            "The time is now 5:30, do you have an appointment you'd like to set?" The watch asked in its mechanical voice.  Both parties stopped their struggling in shock at the voice, Bubbles momentarily stopped but when she realized it was just her watch she began to gather up some energy to fight. 

            "Oh sh_t," Basher yelled, as he dropped his hand from Bubbles arms.  "Damn I'm off schedule, I have to go and get that other Ruff, damn I took too much time with Butch."  Turning to run out of the door, Bubbles was relieved as she thought that Basher had left.  But he popped his head back in the room, 2 seconds later.  

            "Oh yeah and when I get back Bubbles I hope you're more cooperative or what you're thinking I will do, I might actually do," he said puzzling her but at the same time easing her mind.

                                                                                                -_-

            "Blossom you going to come out of there yet?  You've been in the pool for about 2 hours, you're probably all wrinkly," Brick joked coming out of his depressed stupor.  

            "Sure Brick just let me go under one more time and this time, I want you to time me and see if I'm swimming right, 'kay?" Blossom asked.

            "Sure, just hurry up," Brick answered.  However he never got to fulfill her wish as a bright light came towards him, enveloping him in a burning light.  He opened his mouth to groan in pain but he realized he couldn't move but that every part of him felt like it was on fire. 

            Blossom saw the bright light under the water and began to panic.  Swimming to the surface she gasped loudly to see Basher staring at the ball that had engulfed Brick.  "Well hello Blossom, I'm sorry I had to interrupt seeing your body in that swimsuit but I must keep to my schedule and right now I have to take your friend, do forgive me for this," Basher joked as he turned to fly, the ball with Brick in it following him.  

            "Oh and don't worry, I won't leave you alone for long, I'll come back and get you just as soon as that time comes, ciao," and then Basher followed by Brick vanished in a light.  Blossom whispered 'No' but there was no one around to hear her.

                                                                                                O_O

            Okay so it's kind of short, but forgive me please.  Anyway, review and it will be greatly appreciated, Ja.


	9. Great Sacrifices

Disclaimers – check the other 8 chappies!

Warnings – there are actually some sexual innuendoes in this chapter.  Of course there is some cursing, though I doubt you can call what I've been doing curses.

Do I really have to apologize five billion times?  Everyone who faithfully read this knows I'm sorry by now, I really did not want to wait this long but school and this new video game have totally taken up my time.  The video game is called Kingdom Hearts and if you have PS2 you should seriously get the game.  And download the song Hikari in Japanese and Simple and Clean in English, that's the theme song from the game.

Haruka Kyoko  - are you writing now?  I hope your arm is better and your injuries have gone away.

Darkworld

ItokoMeilin05

Kaitlin

Hairy Gregory

Tiggabear – It's your turn to update now!

            Okay enough reminiscing, I have a story to type.  Saa, on with the fic.

                                                                                                                        *_*

"There's something about the look in your eyes

Something I noticed when the light was just right

It reminded me that you're so worth the fight

My biggest fear will be the rescue of me

Strange how it turns out that way . . . " _Incubus - Echo_

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us." _

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

            Blossom sat up in the bed that Basher had put her in and contemplated what her next move would be.  Miss Bellum and the Professor knew of her plan though they greatly disapproved of it and they had all argued about it.   Blossom knew no other way to defeat Basher that would not result in more destruction, pain, and hurt.  Sure the heroines and the heroes would experience more pain before this battle was won.

            There was no way to avoid it, she would have to sacrifice something to get them released so that they could come back and fight Basher as a team and with a devised plan.  They also needed bait, and Blossom was willing to be that bait.  Basher had her terrorized.  The bastard had it so that when she took a shower or got undressed she did it so quickly she was always surprised to find her clothes on the right parts of her body.  She did not want to be captured by him in a towel or naked.

            She hadn't wanted to go out in public, Basher might kidnap her in front of people and then Townsville would become a panic zone.  She knew that the asshole had informed Townsville that he was now in control and they had to listen to him.  When she had been taken he had told her everything he had done up till then.  He had a harem in this castle, but he would kill those girls eventually because now he had a set of perfect girls.

            He also now had a gang.  A lot of guys from City Ville, which he had already conquered.  Guys that would never amount to anything had joined him when he had announced his rule over Townsville.  He needed commandeers and guys to rule his castle when he was away conquering other cities and such.  He mentioned some of the names of people that had joined him and Blossom had widened her eyes in recognition at some of them.  She had even seen some of them when she passed a door that was open.  A lot of men had been around a table being served by scantily clad women, some of them crying.    

            Blossom could only guess at why they were crying, and deep in the recesses of her mind she really did not want to find out why.

                        '~'

            "BASHER open the F_CkING DOOR!"  Princess banged on the castle door and screamed for all she was worth.  It had never been part of the deal for Butch to be taken.  Mojo and _Him_ had assured her that when she had allowed them to use her materials, Butch would be safe.  They couldn't really make any promises about Blossom, but they were pretty sure Basher wouldn't want a guy.  

            Well, they were wrong and now Butch was getting his ass kicked on a daily basis and probably half dead.  When _Him_ had visited her and explained the situation that Butch was in, Princess had ordered her Lear Jet and been out the door before _Him_ had finished.   Princess' dreams lately had been filled with guilt for tricking Blossom and taking Butch from her but Princess still hadn't been motivated enough to go and confront Basher until _Him_ had come to her.

            "What Princess?" Basher stood at the door looking down at the burgundy haired girl that stood in his door.

            Princess shocked at the dead monotone of his voice that clashed with his perfect good looks licked her lips and refused to look up at him.  "I came because you have Butch and I'm prepared to bargain for his life.  Your creators and I made a deal that he wouldn't be captured and now that you're in control, I am lead to believe that maybe you will settle their affairs," she said with as much conviction in her voice as she could manage with the fear that was coursing through her body.   

            Princess was used to conversing with dignitaries from all over the world and she knew that if she addressed Basher in a proper tone like he was important his ego would swell and he would more readily bend to her wishes.  If not she had other things to offer.

            "Princess you do realize that it is 3:30 in the morning, why should I listen to what you have to say now?"  Basher answered looking at his nails and smirking at the fear that was radiating off her body.

            "May I please come in, I promise to make this visit worth it, if you give me a chance to talk," now Princess did look up at him, her eyes spoke volumes when they met his.  She looked away quickly though, because the vast emptiness in his eyes frightened her.

            He looked at her body and slowly let his eyes travel from her face to her feet as if considering if her body was good enough to be in his presence.  Princess had come dressed to seduce he realized and he was slightly appreciative of her effort.  Her tube top only covered her breast and the shorts she had on would should everything if she even slightly bent over.  

            "Yeah you can come in," he said as he stepped aside to allow her to walk in.  Princess knew what she had to do now, and she walked in front of him, the thought of seduction putting extra sway in her step.  She had to save Butch.   

                        "_"

            Bubbles twisted and turned, calling out names, objects, and places in a weird tongue.  She awoke drenched with sweat and her head pounding.  Why couldn't she have an easier power?  Why did she have to decipher the meaning of the dream, why couldn't it just give a clear prophecy?

            She wiped her face with a dry area of her blanket and walked to her private bathroom.  At least the castle was done nicely she thought.  If you had to be captive at least be captive in style, she figured.  But then again the guys were sleeping in the dungeon with torn clothes on from their battles and hard cots to sleep on.  What good was it to have comfort if your friends were suffering?

            Sitting down at a vanity mirror that occupied a desk in the room, Bubbles looked at herself.  She had on some decent pajamas that she had found in one of the dresser drawers.  Her hair was braided to avoid tangles in the morning and she noticed that she was getting little bags under her eyes from the stress of what was going on.  She frowned; she would have to take care of that if they were to be gone by Friday for the dance.

            "Sh_t," she said softly.  They wouldn't be going to the dance if they couldn't escape.  In her dream Bubbles had foreseen that Basher would lose but she couldn't tell who killed him or anything.  There had been so many flashes, so many scenes that they had become jumbled in her mind the instant she woke up.  She wanted to go see Boomer; he would help her figure it out.  

            Usually she went to Blossom or Buttercup when she needed help, but in her dream one of them had done something that dreadfully scared her, especially if that part of the dream were to come true.  Buttercup might do what she had seen but she greatly doubted it.  Buttercup would die first, however Blossom in her infinite planning might do something stupid because of planning too much. 

            Bubbles buried her face in her hands and thought of all the crazy things she had seen.  If Blossom was to do such a thing, it might or might not work.  Oh why did she get this feeling of impending doom when she thought of Blossom?  It hadn't happened all the time she had been here with the others, but as soon as Blossom had been captured, her mind had been giving her dreams even when she was awake.

            Dreams that said that Blossom would give her life to free the others, as they would all do.  But Blossom had been told by Miss Bellum to be more aggressive and not plan so much.  Bubbles knew nothing of what Blossom was thinking, and this made her weary.  Always in battles Blossom thought things out and Buttercup acted instinctively.  But now with all these new powers and advice, who knew what anyone was going to do to save the world?

                        _

            "You're not even real!  You're nothing but a humanoid that is too much like a human for your own good, and you should be taken out like a sick dog.  You shouldn't even be allowed to live!"  As soon as the words were out of Princess' mouth she regretted them.  She had wanted to coax Basher into her wishes through niceness and even sex if that would work.  Somehow though he kept playing these games, ignoring her or giving her stupid answers to the questions she asked.

            "That may be so but you would screw this dog if it would get you what you wanted," Basher stated simply as he turned to look at her.

            "I, Uh, I," Princess stuttered trying to recover and failing miserably.  "I'm sorry, I lost my temper and that should not have happened.  Look we're both adults practically and know the ways of the world let's try to settle this in a sophisticated way," Basher simply nodded at her.

            "I want Butch," she talked as she walked around the living room.  She walked sensually, tempting him to something he could or could not have.  She bent over to pick up some little porcelain object that had fallen.  (We all now she dropped it on purpose!)

            "I'm sorry," she said as she slowly rose to put it back on the shelf it had fallen off of.  Suddenly Basher was behind her, one hand under her shirt and the other already unbuttoning her shorts.

            "I've never been one to pass up free ass," he murmured as he kissed close to her ear.  

            Princess suppressed a shudder at the repulsive way he referred to what they were about to do.  Butch had called it sex at least when they had been together and though he had not called it making love she could deal with the word sex.  

            Basher turned her around to gain access to her lips, and in that same moment grabbed her hair in a tight grip and pulled her head up.  She squealed at the pain and tears gathered in her eyes.  He kissed her lips roughly and spoke into them as he continued to assault them.

            "If you f_ck to my satisfaction you may have your worthless boyfriend back, but if you don't we'll have to keep f_cking until you get it right, understand?"

            Princess wanted to move away in anger and demand to know whom he thought he was talking to but she didn't.  She would go through with this, and she knew she would only have to do it once.

                        ^_^

            Gosh I'm sick, oh well.  Should I put this in the Rated R section?  I'm not going to describe the scene or anything but maybe I should.  This is shorter than all my other chappies and that's because in order for me to post a fic a week I need to keep the chappies short.  

            Anyway, review please; I'll greatly appreciate it.  Until next time -it won't be so vulgar next chappie, I think! -, Ja. 


	10. What to Do?

Disclaimers – is my name Craig McCracken? Nope didn't think so, I live in Newark NJ, not Beverly Hills 90210, so nope don't own the PPG's!

Warning – Well whatever happens, happens.                                    

                Gomen about this lateness, but this time it really was school. And the pressures of finding regular job. Um, on top of that so many parties have been calling; I haven't had the chance to type anything. Then I've been grounded from electronic devices in my house because I READ too much . . . or at least that's what my dad said when he grounded me _''!

                Parents would be delighted to have their children read, but not my dad, go figure. 

Hairy Gregory

RetroHotty44765

Tiggabear – Update X infinity. I mean you know when you get over writer's block. Kingdom Hearts is expensive the only reason I got it was because my Mom gave me money for my card. The ending was nice and I got to see Uub, I think he is so sexy!

Xavia

LadySilverDragon

                Enough ranting, Saa on with the fic.

_                                ^_^_

_"The more you take  
The more you blame  
But everything still feels the same  
The more you hurt, the more you strain  
The price you pay to play the game  
And all you seek, and all you gain  
And all you step on with no shame  
There are no rules, no one to blame  
The price to play the game . . . " Staind – Price to Play_

"_Your vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart_." 

_Carl Jung_

"Hey Brick you awake?" 

                "Yeah what's up Butch?"

                "Nothing just thinking about what we gonna do to save the girls and get the hell out of here. Why are you still up?" Butch inquired of his brother.

                "Doing the same thing as you. Besides despite how dark it is in here it's actually around 2 o clack outside, at least that's what my watch says." Brick informed.

                "Could y'all shut up! Some of us were fighting today and need to sleep to regain energy and I can't do that if I have loud mouthed brothers who insist on talking." Boomer chided. Of course he really did need his rest but it felt good for him to be with his brothers and so he wanted to joke around with them. 

                "All this strength, and we still can't beat that bastard," Butch complained. 

                "Well, all our powers have not had the time to come back, if they did, we could jump him. How does somebody get that f_cking strong?" Brick wondered.

                "All that matters is that we get out of here soon, I keep getting bad vibes from him regarding the girls. Every time he looks at them I think he's undressing them with his eyes. It's okay if I do it to Bubbles, but do you know the feelings I get when I see him look at her like that?"

                "I know when I saw how he looked at Buttercup when he walked by with her, I wanted to kill him. Of course I had already had my ass kicked by then and couldn't really do anything. Oh well, I'm pretty sure nothing happened otherwise there would have been some chaos around here by now," Brick said trying to convince himself along with his brothers.

                "I can't really get in this conversation, I've never seen Basher look at Princess but I don't want anything to happen to the other girls," Butch confessed.

                Boomer sat up suddenly disregarding his wounds, and turned to speak crossly at Butch. "You're a dick man. What do you mean you've never seen him look at Princess like that so you can't be jealous? You should be worrying about how Basher is looking at Bloss not Princess. What the hell is wrong with you? Does she have to die for you to realize what you have in front of your eyes?"

                Butch stared at Boomer wide-eyed trying to pretend he was angry with him but failing miserably. "You don't understand man, at first I was just using Princess to find out what happened at the factory, but then I don't know it was like me and her connected or something. Besides we smashed and believe me it's been a while since I had a piece of ass like that," Butch said pretending to be intently thinking about it.

                "Oh so if Blossom wants to get with you she has to f_ck you? Let me tell her to do that once we get out of here," Brick said sarcastically.

                "You don't under-"

                "You're right I don't," Brick said getting angry just as Boomer was. "How could you break her heart like that, what were you thinking? No let me guess you weren't thinking! You made her cry Butch, Bubbles was telling Boomer and me about it while you went for your 'walk' with Basher. Bloss never cries, but you made her. If we weren't in such a bad situation I'd kick your ass myself."

                "Look I don't want to talk about this right now, it irrelevant to us escaping, so let's just forget it and get ready to defend ourselves tomorrow, okay?" Butch said looking for anything to get them off the tender subject. His brothers agreed silently and didn't say anything else.

                                *_~

                "So what's the plan?" Butch was talking to his brothers, actually resting for once. Basher had gone off to go and gather some more gang members, so the RRBs actually had a chance to breathe. 

                "Well we need to do something organized, no more of this attacking individually, at least that's what I got from BC. That's all she said to me when she was here," Brick informed.

                "Great plan, really great but how do we get out of here so we can get better and then come back?" Butch asked a little sarcastically.

                "I don't know Butch maybe you'll volunteer to stay with Basher as his little toy so we can all get away," Boomer snapped at him, a little tired of Butch's attitude. Butch looked a little contrite so Boomer regretted his words, a little.

                "Look bro, I didn't mean to snap, but this is stressing. I'm always thinking about the girls and how treacherous that bastard is. It scar-"

                "DON'T touch me asshole!" yelled Buttercup.

                "Yeah keep your hands to yourself," screamed Bubbles.

                "Unless of course you want us to tell Basher what you're doing to his _precious toys_!" hollered Blossom.

                The girls came into the guy's view several seconds later escorted by some of Basher's men. The men couldn't seem to get it through their thick skulls that maybe some girls didn't want to be fondled.

                "If you mistakenly touch that part of my body again," yelled Bubbles.

                "We won't hesitate," screamed Blossom.

                "To knock your f_cking head into the nearest wall," hollered Buttercup.

                The boys grinned; the girls were all right, at least for the moment. Since Basher was out, Him had arranged it that the girls visit the boys. They all needed to see each other, and the guys needed to be healed, even though Him had fixed their wounds pretty well.

                "Get in there," the henchmen shoved the girls into the room, believing they were actually strong enough to get one over on the PPGs. The girls allowed themselves to be pushed and fell to the ground in fake weakness. The guys rushed to the girls to keep up the act.

                "Are you okay?" They asked simultaneously.

                "We're fine," was the response. The henchmen walked away, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't want ANYONE to know they had their powers back, even the stupidest person could figure out after a while that they were strong again.

                "So what are we going to do?" Buttercup asked as soon as the coast was clear, and she was sitting between Brick's leg on a cot.

                "Well, we can follow the plan you told Brick about," Boomer said from behind Bubbles back, as she was currently sitting in his lap.

                "Only one problem BC," Butch said from his seat on the floor. "How do we get out?"

                "Well, we either need some outside help, or we just break out and flew as if hell is on our heels," Buttercup informed. "I know where his cameras and lasers are, because I can see his strategy so I can help there, but as for opportunity I can't do anything about it."

                "Have you had any dreams lately Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

                "Well yes, and we will get out of here soon, because something will come up. But I don't know exactly what will happen to make this opportunity," Bubbles admitted. 

                                @_@

                Princess awoke to a variety of feelings, some of them good some of them bad. Pain, hurt, anger, and the satisfaction of knowing that she had f_cked beyond satisfaction last night. She had eventually run out of strength, after all she didn't have chemical x or some other power to aid her, but she had put her self into the act all the way. And she had to admit a little that she had enjoyed what had happened. 

                Basher was a great sex partner, and he knew how to please. At least she had gotten some benefit from last night. Now she had to get up and go find Butch, and get him out of here. Basher said she could have Blossom but she would have to live with him. While Princess wanted to help her, there was nothing that could make her stay here. 

                Going into his bathroom, Princess took a quick shower and put back on her clothes from last night minus the thong she had worn over to his house. Well he had said that the dungeon was located in the lower part so Princess decided she should go down there first. But the only problem was that she didn't know how to get downstairs. When Basher had taken her upstairs her eyes had been closed to ward off the feelings of disgust she had initially felt when he had first kissed her. 

                Walking out of the room, she looked around and frowned slightly. Everything was dark, but she could hear TV sounds coming from somewhere. Following the sound, Princess walked along the hall, looking at everything. She finally found where the noise was coming from after going down a flight of steps and looked through the cracked door. 

                There were women in there, some sleeping, eating, or crying or watching a movie, many of them nude. Princess gasped and backed up to run away and bumped into something hard that had not been there before.

                "Were do you think you're going sweetheart?" 

                Princess turned around slowly to see who was talking to her and was shocked to find 10 buff guys staring back at her. Many of them were her age or a couple of years older and none of them were in the least attractive. They ranged in size, skin color and features but their personalities seemed the same to her. They all looked at her cockily as if she was nothing to them, and what she read in their eyes disgusted her.

                "I'm not part of this Harem, I'm just visiting," Princess said as she slowly tried to walk away.

                The guys laughed, this was too funny. "Yeah are you visiting some of your slutty friends?"

                "Hey guys, she looks new, I'm sure she hasn't been used before. I say we try her out?" One of the men spoke out. Princess shuddered, no way in hell were they going to take her, no way.

                One of them grabbed her arm, and several of the other men walked into the room where the women resided. "You can take her boss, we'll go and get some more," the guys informed their leader.

                Princess struggled, and jerked her arm, trying to get away. This was not happening to her, why the hell had she come to this place anyway.

                "I don't know who the f_ck you are, and I don't care but let me go. Basher knows I'm here and if something happens to me he will get you," Princess bluffed dramatically. At least part of what she said was true. 

                "Are you a Powerpuff girl? No, well then it doesn't matter what we do 'cause Basher don't care 'bout no other girl but The Powerpuff ones," the one who held her arm informed her. Princess couldn't think of anything else to say but she was not going to let herself be taken so easily. And why did she feel such a horrible feeling at the thought of only the Powerpuff Girls being the only people Basher cared about?      

                                *_^

                "So now that we know what to do to escape, how do we escape?" Blossom pondered from her leaning position on the wall. This was the first time she had spoken since they had been in the cell together.

                "Well, maybe it's not that either," Brick said thoughtfully, "maybe it the problem of escaping long enough to recuperate. We need something to keep Basher busy." 

                "Now why would you want to keep me busy?" This response was meet with a lot of gasping as Basher opened the door to the cell.

                "Oh Sh_t," was Blossom's reply, letting the others know that were some deep sh_t, as Blossom had done something she rarely did. She had cursed!

                                "_"

                Okay done, and I do hope to have it finished within two months, Ja. Review please!


	11. Mental and Physical Pain

Disclaimers – why does this sentence seem to be repetitive?

Warnings – what I've been typing in this line for the past 10 chappies applies here.

            Okay I suppose sorry isn't going to work this time.  Well what can I say, I'm a screw up when it comes to deadlines.  So that's it.  Oh and thanks to my reviewers of the last chappie.  It was greatly appreciated.  It's your turn to update now Tiggabear.

                                                                                    *_*

_"I got a_

_Heart full of pain/head full of stress_

_Handful of anger/held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle/blood, sweat, tears_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear . . ." Linkin Park – Nobody's Listening_

_"A woman is like a tea bag, only in hot water do you realize how strong she is."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

            "Oh did perfect little Blossom say a curse," Basher taunted.  Everyone grimaced and kept quiet and Butch quietly eased his way towards Blossom.  Everyone was a little distraught because Blossom was by herself while Bubbles and Buttercup were behind their boyfriend's backs.  

            "Did you hear what you just said?" Blossom asked as she stood up straight to look at Basher.  "You just said that I was perfect.  Didn't you?"

            "Yes, but I don't see the rele-" Basher began.

            "No don't say anything, just think.  If I'm perfect why do you need my sisters?"  Blossom continued talking over the shouts that were coming from her sisters and friends.  They would just have to deal with what she was about to do.  

            "You say that if all three of us were combined you would have the perfect girl.  That's not true.  You have the perfect girl standing right before you, you said so yourself.  I am the medium of my sister's extremes.  Bubbles has her extreme niceness and Buttercup has her extreme attitude.  I am the perfect balance between the two; I am also the best fighter.  Bubbles has her cleverness in fighting and Buttercup has her brute strength, I have both of those qualities evenly balanced in me.  So why pray tell do you need them if the perfect girl is standing before you?"

            All the while she had been talking Blossom had been walking up to Basher.  Now she stood facing him and though it hurt her mind to look in his eyes, she was doing so without flinching. 

            "You make an excellent point.  A perfect point," Basher said as he grinned down at her.  "Why did I need the other two?"

            Butch choose this particular moment to grab Blossom's arm and pull her away from Basher.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her viciously.  

            "What do you care?" she asked him in return, letting her pain show for just a second.

            Butch turned away from her and looked back at Basher.  "If she was so perfect she would not have belittled and insulted her sister's just now."

            "I make just as good grades as Blossom does, and I would make better grades than her if I didn't preoccupy myself with a social life," Buttercup sneered at Basher.  

            Basher was thinking so he ignored all the shouts of protest coming his way.  That little interaction between Butch and Blossom had been interesting.  So the little perfect did feel pain. If she thought the pain that Butch had inflicted her was bad wait until she became _his._

            "I have made a decision," Basher said, interrupting all yelling and screaming.  "Buttercup and Bubbles will go free, and Blossom will remain with me.  You two are not perfect despite your obvious beauty so you are not worthy of me.  The boys will stay, because I do need things to keep me amused when bored," Basher informed.

            Blossom sighed softly, at least her sisters were safe and they could think of a plan to save everybody and get proper care for the boys in the outside world.  Blossom was so busy praising her self for getting her sisters free she didn't notice the pain and tears come to Buttercup and Bubbles eyes.  

            Blossom stepped from behind Butch and stood before Basher again.  "I think that the boys should go to, after all you have tons of normal men that will be fun to play with and they can be replaced endlessly.  However with them here, I might get distracted from whatever you may ask of me and try to free them since after all they are my friends," Blossom said.

            "Were your friends," he said as he looked hardly at the boys.  Looking Butch straight in the eye, Basher suddenly Blossom and pulled her to his body, while caressing her cheek.  Blossom felt like puking, along with Buttercup and Bubbles and the boys just wanted to kick Basher's ass.  Okay so maybe Butch also attempted to kick Basher's ass. 

            The first punch Butch threw totally caught Basher off guard and gave the android saw stars in his sight for several seconds.  The kick and power blast that followed also threw Basher for a loop.  But Butch was still weak and when Basher got up seconds later Butch could do little but block attacks.

            Blossom's eyes enlarged 10 times their natural size to almost how big they were when she was a kid.  This was not supposed to have happened.  This was supposed to have gone smoothly and quietly with no one suffering but her.  Why did Butch have to spoil that by being pigheaded?

            Boomer and Brick immediately jumped to their brother's aid.  But before they got within 3 feet of them they were thrown back.  Basher had put up a mini force field that blocked anyone from interfering with the fight.  This time Basher was determined to kill Butch.

            Buttercup calmed down and looked through Basher's plans to see what type of spell he had used.   "Blossom," Buttercup called out over the chaos, "the force field is made out of negative energy.  Make a positive force field to counteract his spell."  Blossom set to work immediately and less than a minute later had a spell ready that she threw at Basher.  

            Not wanted to waste anytime, she flew in between the two boys and quickly summoned a counteractive spell that forced what ever attack the boys had thrown at each other come back at them.  

            "Stop it.  Enough.  No more fighting, no more pain.  Basher you have the perfect girl let it go and let them go.  They will and cannot cause you harm in their states, and we all know you are invincible.  I have given you me, why do I have to give you those I love?" Blossom sounded tired and forcing those words out of her mouth had taken a lot out of her.  She absolutely hated lying especially when it stroked a psychotic sexist's mind.

            "Ah intelligence and wisdom from a perfectionist," Basher praised as he snapped his jaw into place and wiped the blood from his nose.  Butch did the same thing but all the time glaring at Blossom.  

            "Fine you may all go.  In an hour I will be back down to personally escort you out.  Me and Blossom are going upstairs to seal our deal," Basher walked out of the cell confident that Blossom would soon follow.  He knew how sentimentalist liked to have a few words with loved ones.

            Before anyone could open his or her mouths Blossom spoke.  "Don't say anything mean or criticizing, please don't make this harder for me.  Don't say goodbye or anything to me yet, nothing is final, we're going upstairs to talk now," Blossom made air quotations at the word talked and tried to smile.  All the she succeeded in doing was getting Bubbles to wail.  

            Blossom turned to walk out and Butch stood before her.  A little roughed up but sexy and rugged nonetheless causing her heart to twist in her chest.  "Blossom I-"

            "OH MY GOD Butch!" Princess interrupted what ever was about to come out of Butch's mouth and he squinted his eyes in anger.  Why did he always get screwed over in the end?  He didn't have time to ponder these thoughts as Princess flung her self into his arms and began to cry loudly.  Blossom looked at them entwined in each other's arms and Butch could swear he saw tears come to her eyes before she quickly blinked them away.  

            "I have to go now," Blossom said softly not turning back once to see her loved one's anguish ridden faces.  Bubbles was still crying, and everyone else was cursing.  

                                                                                    ^_^

            Princess wailed and didn't notice everyone else in the room look at her with contempt.  "Oh Butchy, I went through so much to get you free and I tried to get Blossom free but he wouldn't let me, even though I did everything he asked!  And then these thugs tried to take advantage of me, and I had to fight and one of them scratched my arm and now it looks ugly," she cried; only thinking of her self.

            "Did she just call him Butchy?" Buttercup whispered loudly.

            "Princess what did you do exactly to get him free?" Boomer asked, curios to find out what could bend Basher.

            "Well, I, uh, see, I, uh, well, he, uh, and I uh . . ." She trailed off her words because she was starting to realize how stupid she sounded.  "It's none of your business Boomer Utonium.  At least I got Butch free.  Bubbles would never have done what I did to free you," she snapped at him.

            "You slept with him!" Butch didn't ask a question, he made a statement.  This was too much, not even he could handle all the situations going on with ease.

            "Butchy, honey, I had to.  He wouldn't let you go and I couldn't just leave you and Bloss here.  He's going to use and break her and I did honestly try to save her, but he won't let her go.  By the way where is Blossom?" Princess asked looking around and noticing the red head gone.  

            Buttercup ran her fingers through her hair and said bluntly, "To make the ultimate sacrifice, something that makes what you did look worthless."

            Princess pouted at the words, it had not been useless.  She had gotten a lot of satisfaction last night.  Then it clicked in her mind what Buttercup had said, and Princess began to tear.

                                                                                    *_*

            Basher walked in a circle around her.  She stood perfectly still.  She had guessed and imagined what would happen to her when she had made her plan, but the disgusting feelings and worthlessness that she felt could not be justified.

            "Your breast they could be bigger, but your butt is perfect."  She took in everything he said non-flinching, though she wanted to scream.  

            "Well I'm sorry they're not to your liking," she snapped.

            "What did I say before?" he said suddenly as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor.  He crouched in front of her, and she took ragged breaths to calm herself from his sudden burst.  She was going to have a heart attack if he kept doing that and then she really wouldn't escape.  

            "I'm sorry they're not to your liking, koi," she forced out.  He crouched closer to her form and she slide back automatically.  Scared of his closeness, after all she was practically naked.  

            They had been upstairs for about 15 minutes with him talking for the entire time, before he had murmured and spell that had left her in her underwear.  Since she didn't know what kind of energy he used in his spell, she had not been able to do anything, and had stood there in her gray and red Playboy Bunny brief underwear, and her gray low cut bra.  While she like sexy underwear, her lingerie was for her eyes only and she did not appreciate the way he was looking at them.  

            "So little Miss Bookworm is a little sexy under those non flattering clothes?" he had teased.  Right before he slapped her when she told him to shut up.  And then he had told her that she must address him as Koi every time she spoke to him.  It had killed her to say it, Koi after all meant Lover in Japanese and to throw that name around like it meant nothing, hurt a lot.  

            "Good, even perfect people can learn a few things.  Stop backing up, I like the view when you're closer to me.  And I never said I didn't like your breast the way that they were," he kissed the top of her head at the end this statement, and stood up suddenly.   "There's one more thing left to do before you say farewell to your sisters and friends.  I do believe I will enjoy this part of your acceptance into my house."

                                                                                    -_-

            Bubbles had fallen asleep suddenly with her eyes open and nothing could snap her out of the living nightmare she was having.  The only thing that woke her up was her own screams.  "He made her swallow it.  He made her swallow the yellow mist and now we can't go near her.  She'll end up in pain and she might die if we save her," she choked out through tears.

            Buttercup called on her power and looked through the fuzzy sketch of Basher's plan that was forming in her mind.  "He gave her a separation spell to swallow.  No one except her love can go near her with the intentions of helping her or she will suffer great pain.  So we can't touch her anymore if we're trying to help her escape.  Stupid bastard is too smart for his own good.  We'll have to figure something out quick, because I can't stand the thought of her being alone with him any longer," Buttercup said.

            Basher walked in then, alone, and motioned for the group to follow him.  They did without a word to him though they all wanted to shot his head off.  Basher led the group to his front door and opened it letting them walk past and outside.  As Princess went by, Basher grabbed her arm thoughtfully and pulled her away from Butch.  

            "I think I'll keep her for amusement until Blossom warms up to the idea of sex.  After all this one is ripe and ready to be used, and she is such a wonderful little toy," Basher said to Butch.

            Butch glared at Basher and started to walk to him to get Princess back.  "NO Butch, I can take care of myself, come back and save me later," Princess bargained.  Butch looked but stop walking, he was too drained to fight now anyway.  

            "Blossom say good bye to your loved ones," Basher called.  

            Blossom ran from the shadows she had been standing in and ran outside.  She didn't care how much pain she would be in, she was going to touch her sister's and the RRBs if she died from it.  The group gasped at what she had on but she paid no mind.  Who care if she looked like a slut gypsy?  Her outfit was identical to what Jasmine wore in Aladdin, except Blossom had slits in the pants leg that showed her underwear when she turned to the side, and her top looked like a bra.  

            "Oh Bloss," Bubbles whispered hugging her sister.  The pain began to go and after whispering something to Bubbles, Blossom moved on to hug Buttercup.  She then touched Boomer and Brick on the face and hugged them.  Ignoring the throbbing pain in her body, which was making her was stumble as she walked to each person.  When she got to Butch Blossom just looked up at him and smiled.  Weak and pain filled, she did not notice that the pain was slowly ebbing away as she looked at him.  She pulled his shoulders down and with all the power left in her, gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received and the rest of her power.  Then she fainted.  

                                                                                                *_*

            Basher looked on with interest as Blossom slept.  The little bitch was stronger than she looked, withstanding pain that would have made him cry and doing what she had to do.  No matter, he would break her.  Right now though he had an interesting and sexy piece of ass waiting for him in the next room.  Basher had some interesting things in mind for the human waiting in his room and not all of them (in fact most of those ideas) were good.

                                                                                    =_=

            "I can't believe she did that," Boomer said after they had arrived home.  

            "Your sister is really strong, so why is it that no one knew this before now?"  Brick asked.

            The pain Blossom had endured while touching them was so excruciating, that she should have been withering on the floor after touching Buttercup, in fact if it had been anyone else, with all the people she had touched, Blossom would have been dead.  Not ever Buttercup or Butch could have lasted as long as she had with that pain, and even while experiencing that, Blossom had been giving them her power.  She had been putting her power through them with her touch, healing them too, and still going through pain.  And now she was all a lone with that monster and none of them could save her yet.  

            "I'll the kill the bastard, and when I'm through with his carcass the ants won't even be able to walk away with a morsel of his flesh," Butch vowed, and no one doubted him.

                                                                                    ~_~

            Okay that's it, please review, it motivates me, Ja.


End file.
